Salvation
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: He was now a part of Hitler's dream. NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Yes, a Nazi fic... And you should know that I tried to be as correct with the facts and timeline as possible. Also, I'm in no way racist, so if you hear racist things in here, just know... I mean, come on, it's frickin' Hitler :Sweatdrop:**

**Prologue**

A ship slowly pulled up to the docks in Rostock, Germany, steam rising to the sky that was already colored a steel grey. There were a dozen people crammed in the back near the cargo, all of them clothed in dirty rags, dirt and grease on their pale faces. A few babies were crying out and tired mothers tried to quiet them with soft folk songs and sweet smiles, but none of the children stopped their cries. It was as if they were scared of the new and foreign country.

It was the year 1909, and since Japan had defeated the Russians in the war, many had fled in fear of them striking their homeland again. Many of the people aboard the ship had lost family members and had left Japan in order to start a better life.

A small blond boy ran around the exhuasted families and went to the rail of the boat. He hoisted himself up and looked out into the beginnings of Rostock, a grin on his face even though he looked like he hadn't had a bath in weeks. His stunningly bright blue eyes reflected the birds that flew by, small fishes in their beaks. He turned and looked at his two parents who were sitting by a large crate of poultry. There was the sound of scratching and squawking coming from inside, but the travelers had gotten used to the noises and it was no more common than the ocean waves slamming against the ship.

"Get down from the rail, boy," an older woman told the child from her spot beside the rail. She had greasy grey hair and one blind eye, her skin made of various wrinkles, "you might fall into the water."

He listened to her warning and jumped down, his bare feet landing on the cold metal that created the boat's bottom. He went over to his parents and smiled a bit, "Okasan, Otosan, when are we going to leave the ship?" he asked. Unlike the other refugees on board, him and his family had been traveling on various boats for four years, ever since the Battle of Tsushima that destroyed their home.

The boy's mother, a soft looking woman with chocolate hair and teal eyes smiled tiredly to her son, "Soon, Naruto, soon," her voice was as soft as her appearence and she gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Next to her was her husband, a man with gentle looks. He was an exact copy of Naruto, except he was older and his eyes were more slanted. He gave his wife what appeared to be a sad look.

The ship came to a stop and the sounds of workers out on the docks caught Naruto's attention. He ran back to the rail and looked over, watching as men carried crates back and forth. He yelped when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back, causing him to stumble and fall over the feet of the ship captain. He looked up into small brown eyes.

The captain turned to the refugees, "Some o' ya are gonna have to ge' off my ship! I can't carry ya'll 'round forever! At leas' five o' ya, ge' off now!"

The travelers began whispering loudly, some looking afraid. Naruto's parents looked at each other before standing and walking to their son. As they did that, two families got off, saying something about how Germany would make just as good of a home as England.

"Naruto," the father said to their son, "we're getting off here."

The little blond boy nodded and, with a grin, headed down the lowering steps that went down to the wooden docks. Once he reached the cement, he turned, but noticed that his parents weren't behind him. He looked around, but he still couldn't find them, "Okasan? Otosan?" pushing through the dock workers, he watched as the steps to the ship were lifted back up. And still aboard were his parents, the mother crying softly as his father held her.

Naruto's brows furrowed and he ran forward, but the ship made a loud gurgling noise that scared him and he backed away, still staring up at his parents. The families that had just got off were already heading into town and he was all alone.

"Okasan!" he called, becoming scared as the boat began to leave slowly. Tears came to his eyes and he called again, "Okasan!.!" but his mother didn't look at him, she just covered her face and cried, her sobs loud and erratic. As the ship sailed further and further away, Naruto realized that his parents had abandoned him...

xXxXx

Three weeks had passed since he was left alone in a foreign country and Naruto was looking too thin. His clothes were extremely baggy, his blond hair was filthy and matted down with grease and dirt from the ground he slept on every night, his bones were apparent as they jutted out from his skin, and his feet were cut up and bleeding from all of the walking he did. In the last few weeks, he had walked all the way from Rostock to Vienna, his stomach having been empty for a good week, his throat dry from lack of water.

He stumbled through the empty city, fog rolling in like the ocean tide, covering everything in a thick blanket of white and silver. He started coughing and wobbled, his bony legs giving out under him. Hitting the pavement, he winced, but made no move to get up.

"I want to go home..." he whispered hoarsely, his entire body numb. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall asleep, not caring if he woke up again or not.

His mind drifted off, not paying any attention to the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. His thoughts stopped and his mind went blank, even when a deep voice spoke to him, a hand resting on his thin shoulders.

xXxXx

The grandfather clock in the small home struck twelve midnight and a pair of hazel eyes looked away from a canvas colored in paints, to the frail child asleep in the small bed up against the far corner of the room. Calloused hands gripped a large paintbrush and the mysterious man in the home dipped the horse hairs into a green pain the color of the hills in Hokkaido. He swiped them across the canvas and began another work of art. Propped up against the furniture in the room were dozens of paintings, all of gorgeous landscapes.

As the clock ended its loud chiming, two eyes slowly opened, ocean blue orbs focusing in and out as consciousness tried to fully take over. A small hand came out from under the white sheets and it was raised up.

Naruto inspected it and then looked around, his tired eyes stopping on the figure of another person. He quickly sat up and backed against the headboard, the sheets falling away from his body, revealing his naked skin that was bruised and scratched from climbing mountains and squeezing through thick groves of trees in search for food.

The man sat his paintbrush down and cast another long gaze at the quivering child, "Do not be afraid, child, I will not harm you," he stood and pushed the stool away with his left leg. He gave Naruto a small reassuring smile and went to sit on the bed, "would you like some soup?" he asked in German.

Naruto slowly nodded and replied with a soft "Ja", having learned the language from samurai around his old home. They had known a few German people and had memorized the language, reluctantly letting Naruto learn, as well.

The male left and kept the door open a crack, cold air from the other room pushing in and chilling the blond's skin. He covered himself with the sheets and wondered why he was naked, but soon looked at his arms, realizing from the clean skin that the man must've scrubbed the dirt and filth away. He touched his hair with his small fingers and noticed that it was dry, soft, clean, and unruly, like it always used to be.

He smiled.

A few minutes later, the gentleman came back in and handed Naruto the bowl, making sure the boy didn't burn himself. He watched him eat and chuckled when the blond began chewing on the diced up potatoes and gulping down the broth like there was no tomorrow, "Slow down or you will choke," he chided.

Naruto stopped his rapid eating and changed to a slower pace, finishing up his meal within another five minutes, broth dripping from his lower lip. He wiped the droplets away with his bare arm and politely thanked the kind stranger, handing him the bowl when it was asked for.

"What is your name, child?" the man asked as he took the small bowl from tiny hands.

Naruto slowly blinked, "Um..." he didn't know what to say. His mother and father had told him to never reveal his true name in a European country. They had said Europeans hated the Japanese, hated all other Asian countries.

_"If a white man asks your name, give him a European name in response," Naruto's father said as he hurried his son onto the ship, "that is the only way you'll survive in Europe, do you understand?"_

The blond clutched the sheets covering his naked body, "Krzystoff Dietrich," he lied, the name being that of a military soldier he had seen on his way to Vienna.

"Ah, such a strong name. I suppose your father expected great things of you?"

Naruto looked down at his hands, "Yeah..."

"Tell me, where are your parents now?" the brown-eyed man asked, crossing his legs as he shifted on the bed.

Naruto didn't want to answer, but he had to... after all, the man had given him food and took him in, even if it was just for a little while, "They abandoned me," he mumbled. He let his eyes wander up and he took a real good look at his savior. The gentleman had gelled, brown hair that was combed to the left, and his face was young, a mustache growing in just below his nose. He wore a type of light brown suit and his eyes were a deep hazel.

"Abandoned you? Such a perfect child?" the man actually looked upset.

Naruto gave him a surprised look of his own, "P-perfect?" his voice was high in the years of youth.

The man chuckled, "You are the perfect person, Dietrich, let me tell you," he leaned forward a bit, "my dream is to create a new world. One where there is a pure Aryan race! Pure-blooded Germans and men and women with golden hair and blue eyes," he looked at Naruto, "such as yourself."

Naruto watched the man go on, noticing something flicker in his eyes.

"I also want to get rid of all the Jews," he mentioned, "they are dirtying up our German blood and they are to blame for Austria's crisis as well," his eyes fell on Naruto's, "If I can make my dream come true, if I can join the army and build my way up, will you be the example of my vision? The first perfect Aryan, Dietrich?" he asked, his voice a bit scratchy.

Naruto remained still. To git rid of an entire race...? He didn't understand the man's words at all, being as young as he was, but he agreed, giving the man a brighter than usual smile. The gentleman seemed nice enough and Naruto wasn't going to just say no. After all, the man gave him a home and food.

"Good, Dietrich," he patted the boy on the head and stood, "now, I have to take a few paintings to a couple across town. I hope you can keep yourself out of trouble?"

Naruto nodded quickly and opened his mouth to say something, but the man cut him off.

"I have old children clothes in a box under the bed. They are clothes of mine that my father, Alois, kept from my childhood. I believe they should fit you," he then gathered up three paintings that were wrapped up in crumpled, brown paper, and he left with a curt nod, closing the door behind him.

Naruto crawled out of bed, the sheets falling away from him, revealing his dangerously thin body. He slowly bent down and reached under the mattress, pulling out a box that was covered in dust. He ran skinny fingers over the cardboard and marks were left behind, dust dirtying his fingers. Pulling open the stiff folds, he glanced inside, old but clean clothes revealing themselves.

He reached in and pulled out a pair of tan pants and a white dress shirt. Standing, he shoved the box back under the bed with his right foot. Tugging on the pants, he pulled them up to his hips and buttoned them, then he slid on his shirt and smiled at how snug it was.

He was about to go and maybe take a peak at the town just outside the home, but as soon as he reached the door, a painting to his right caught his attention and he turned. It was hanging on the wall and it depicted a lush forest, a creek running through bushes and brushing against a cobblestone path.

_Are all of the paintings done by him?_

He let his eyes roam over the beautiful work of art, then they landed on the name of the artist at the bottom. He smiled, finally knowing the man's name, before leaving the room, intent on searching around outside for a bit.

Adolf Hitler.

xXxXx

Many people passed by the home, their shoes making clacking noises against the cobblestone pavement that made up the street. The sky was a now a combination of dark orange, red, and yellow, stars twinkling behind whispy clouds. Naruto glanced around, seeing a pastry shop, a cafe, a tailor, and a shoe shop. His stomach growled and he placed a hand on it, licking his lips as he stared at the pastry shop. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had sweets, but the chocolate cake in the window was making his mouth water.

Crossing the stone street, he peered into the glass window of the cafe and ran his eyes over the many pastries and candies spread about for display. The soup Adolf had given him wasn't enough to fill his stomach and right now, he wanted something sweet. Pressing his forehead against the glass, he watched as a baker inside handed a well-dressed woman a bag of chocolates.

Despite his lack of money, Naruto went into the shop and the scent of cookies, cakes, a pie reached his nose, making his stomach rumble loudly once again. In front of him stood much taller adults, their voices hushed and polite as they spoke to each other. He saw a box that was probably holding a cake being handed to an older man and he licked his lips.

"Excuse me, little boy," a baker approached Naruto as he came in from the kitchen to hand someone their order of cherry tarts, "you're not here to steal any of our pastries, are you?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

Naruto quickly shook his head, "I-I just came to look around... honest," he shifted his gaze away from the intimidating male, "A-Adolf left and I wanted to look around a bit before he--"

"Wait, Adolf?" the man suddenly let out a rough laugh, "are you related to him?" he smiled to Naruto.

Shaking his head again, Naruto said, "M-my parents abandoned me... and he took me in," he blushed a bit, shy. He almost squeeked when the large bag of cookies that the baker was carrying was shoved into his arms. He looked up.

"Probably because you're one of his 'perfect Aryans'," he smiled kindly, "quite a dreamer that man. And I have to say, I do hope he can make that dream come true. Jews, filthy people," he snorted, "now, I'm going to give you these. Make sure they get to Adolf, alright?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, "But what about the customer--"

"Ah, I can bake more. The old man I make them for is very patient," he chuckled and shoved Naruto out a bit, "get going, boy, before they get cold."

Naruto did as he was told and left the cafe. He ran across the street, going around a group of military soldiers that were talking to each other, their guns held with one hand, propped up against their shoulders. As he placed his hand on the handle of the front door, a black blur in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned, spotting a raven-haired boy around his age peeking out at an elderly couple who were walking with bags full of deli meats from his place behind an old vehicle.

Curious, Naruto moved forward, glancing back at the soldiers before hurrying to the boy, "Um, excuse me," he called.

The child turned and looked at him with determined obsidian eyes. He was covered in dirt and grime, a pair of small sandals on his feet. His skin was pale, his hair reminded Naruto of the rear end of a duck, and thin fingers were gripping the hood of the automobile tightly.

_Japanese_, was the first thought that came to Naruto's mind. The boy was definitely Japanese and as quickly as that thought came, another one entered his brain, _Asians aren't welcome here in Europe... and it's easy to tell he's not white._

"Wh-what're you doing?" the blond asked.

The raven glared at him, "Trying to stay alive," he snarled, his voice high but firm, "now leave me alone. Go back to your warm home and family," then he snuck around the back of the car and awaited the approaching elderly couple, his cobalt eyes filled with determination.

Naruto felt his stomach flutter and he became nervous, looking back at the soldiers who still remained oblivious to the act that was about to go on. But he knew they'd immediately react once the couple yelled "thief!", so he went around the car as well, gripping onto the other male's wrists, recieving another piercing glare.

"Don't do it, there's soldiers just down the street... What if they catch you?"

Sasuke shrugged him away and went to strike, but he was once again yanked back by Naruto. He turned and growled, "Leave me alone!" he snarled.

"You're Japanese, right?" Naruto asked, "then you're just like me! If you get caught, you'll be killed! The Europeans don't like asians and--"

"You're not Japanese," the child scowled.

"I am," Naruto insisted, "my name's Uzumaki Naruto and... and I was abandoned here," he looked into dark eyes, "I came from Japan during the Battle of Tsushima."

The young male's scowl slipped away and he led Naruto away from the car, back into the alleyway, only slightly disappointed that the elderly couple had passed by without him taking action.

"You're lucky you look European," the raven said, "then you could maybe find yourself a home. That can never happen to me. I'll probably have to hide myself away until I can get enough money to head back to Japan," he looked down as the scent of cookies reached his nose, "a-ah, you have food?"

Naruto, being a generally kind person, nodded and opened the bag. He was sure Adolf wouldn't mind if he just gave the poor boy a few cookies, "I can give you half of them, but not all. They're for the man who took me in," he pulled out a handful of the warm, soft pastries and offered them to the child, "What's your name?" he asked as he watched the other eat.

"Mmm, Uchiha Sasuke. But my name here is Haydn Kaestner," he started on his third cookie and took another handful from the blond, "I came here three years ago after the Battle of Shaho... even though I'm Japanese, I lived in China, near Liaoyang. My entire family was killed except for my older brother... he brought me here so we could get away from the war, but we didn't know we'd be hated by the Germans," he bit into another cookie and frowned.

"What happened to your brother?" Naruto asked, tempted to eat one of the cookies. He refused, though, wanting to give the hungry boy as many as he could, and leaving enough for Adolf.

"He's dead... We lived in an empty cabin out in the woods and one day, when he left to go into town to buy us some food, he was seen by a soldier and shot," Sasuke growled, "I went to go search for him three hours after he left, knowing something must've been wrong since he was gone for so long... and I found his body lying in the middle of the street. No one even stopped to look at him, as if it was an every day occurance..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Naruto aplogized, though he didn't need to. He folded up the half-empty bag of cookies and suddenly had an idea, "Sasuke, why don't you come into Adolf's house with me real quick? I can give you a new outfit and some more food."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise, "What? Why would you...?"

"Because I don't want you to get caught stealing. You'll get killed," Naruto motioned for him to follow and they went to the home's front door, Naruto turning the handle. The door was pushed open with a loud "creak" and they went in, the blond closing it back up, "He might come back any second, so we need to hurry," he ran into the bedroom and bent down, yanking out the box of clothes from under the bed. Picking out a pair of black pants a light tan dress shirt, he handed them to the poor raven and then ushered him out to the kitchen.

He looked through the cabinets and pantry, "What kind of foods do you like?" he felt bad digging around, but he could just tell Adolf that he was still very hungry and had eaten some food, "bread? butter? fruits?"

Sasuke spoke softly, "I like apples... and maybe some bread and butter. Do you think that maybe... you could give me some ham, too?"

Naruto smiled and grabbed the half-loaf of bread that was sitting on an old wooden cutting board, as well as the small cup of butter beside it. He opened the bag of cookies, sat them all on a glass plate that he found in one of the cabinets, and placed the bread and butter inside the bag. He then looked inside of the small meat locker beside the sink and opened it, finding a frozen packet of ham. He placed that in the bag as well then shut the door, grabbing a couple of apples off of the counter. Rolling the top of the bag up, he gave it to Sasuke.

"Come back whenever you need food... just make sure the car's gone."

Sasuke took the food and smiled, thanking the blond, "Thank you, Naruto..."

"Now get going, Adolf should be home soon," he urged the raven outside, opening the door for him and watching him run off. A honk went off behind him and he jumped, wincing painfully as the balls of his cut up feet scraped against the gravel in front of the door. He turned and saw a car being parked, Adolf stepping out with a good bit of money in his grasp.

"Who was that I saw running off?" Hitler asked, pocketing the money.

"A-ah, the son of a neighbor," he lied, "I sort of invited him in and we ate together... I hope you don't mind," he kept himself from bowing. That would've definitely blown his cover.

Adolf chuckled and stepped inside, letting Naruto go in front before shutting the door, "I do not mind at all, I am glad my perfect Aryan found a friend."

Naruto smiled.


	2. Auschwitz

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They keep me goin'!**

**Also, there's a lot of info in the beginning of this chap, but I don't think it's boring. Even though Hitler was a bad person, he was still very interesting. Yeah, and Auschwitz Birkenau wasn't built until 1941, but it HAD to be in here NOW.**

**Warnings- Language, violence, gore, racism... everything else that's wrong with the world.**

Chapter One- Auschwitz

_Reaching over to grab a stick, Sasuke began drawing a picture of his family in the dirt. He used more detail on his brother, Itachi, having remembered a lot of his facial features. Long raven hair, similar black eyes, ivory skin, and a tired smile... _

_He pulled the stick away and looked down at the figures of his mother, father, and brother, a smile tugging at his lips. Every night he dreamt of them, and they'd gone from bad to good, all thanks to his new friend Naruto. The little blond had made him a lot happier and he no longer thought too much on his lack of family._

_"Sasuke, I brought you some leftovers," Naruto slid into the small, dirty cabin in the woods and handed him a full paper bag. There were grease stains on the bottom and sides, but Sasuke didn't mind. It only meant that there was probably leberwurst(liver sausage) inside, one of his favorite foods._

_The raven took the bag with a small smile and opened it, pulling out a small metal bowl filled with chunks of leberwurst, potatoes, and red cabbage. He licked his chapped lips and pulled out a few soft cookies, thanking his friend once again with another rare smile._

_"There was this much leftover?" he asked, biting into a juicy potato eagerly._

_Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I realized there wasn't going to be that much left... since we're living with a lot more people now, so I said I was full when I was half way done, and I packed up the rest."_

_A few months back, Adolf had gotten rejected from a famous art school in Germany, right when the money he'd recieved from his aunt had ran out. Then he and Naruto had moved into a poor working men's home. It took longer for Naruto to reach Sasuke's home than before, but he still managed to come every evening, with plenty of food to fill his friend up._

_Sasuke coughed and little specks of chewed potato landed on the splintered cabin floor, "You stopped eating just so you could give me food?"_

_Naruto smiled, "You need it more than I do. I get breakfast and dinner, but you get nothing until I come to visit you. Just eat it, Sasuke, Adolf has sweets stashed under his bed. I can eat those if I get hungry tonight," he laughed._

_Sasuke laughed with him and began eating again._

xXxXx

Ceruleans orbs were revealed under thick lashes, sun streaming over the tan face and pale white mattress as it became later in the day. A slightly muscled chest rose and fell with his breathing and he lifted himself up, shaggy blond bangs falling and brushing against his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His lips twitched in annoyance.

"Damn Jap," he growled and threw the sheets off of himself, shoving himself out of bed so he could start the day.

Naruto, now 37 years of age, had become a well-respected man in Germany. Not because he was a governor, not because he was rich and held much influence, but simply because he was a Nazi. A strong Nazi who worked right beside his father and killed without mercy or guilt. The men and women of Germany praised him for getting rid of the "impure filth" that plagued their homelands.

After Naruto and Adolf had moved into the orphanage for poor men, they stayed there for 3 years until Adolf received his father's estate in Munich. They had moved there, and not soon after, the older man tried out for the army. He was deemed unfit, but asked to be enlisted in the Bavarian Army once World War 1 rolled around.

He had been given many badges while serving and that started his climb up the political latter. After World War 1, he was appointed as a Verbindungsdunn (police spy) and wound up meeting Dietrich Eckart, the leader of the German Worker' Party. Eckart became Adolf's mentor and when he was discharged from the army in 1920, Adolf began giving speeches, ordering many party supporters to pass out swastikas.

Soon, in 1921, he came Fuhrer of the National Socialist Party, but changed its name to the National Socialist German Workers Party, thus creating Nazis. Then when he gave a speech known as the Beer Hall Putsch, he was arrested for treason. Naruto had been hidden away by one of Adolf's close friends, then. But as Adolf went to jail, he only stayed for a year, then was released after many decided he wasn't a threat to the public. But while he was gone for that little while, the Nazi party had dispersed.

He began rebuilding it and then tried to overthrow the Republic, but failed.

The turning point for Adolf was when the Great Depression hit Germany in 1930 and he was named Chancellor in 1933. Naruto didn't remember much after that. He'd been with one of Adolf's friends (even at the age of thirty) and eventually, news about the man stopped coming to the home. The woman he'd been staying with started disliking Adolf's and threw away all papers that came, saying that her once friend's ideas were rubbish and he was leading Germany to its demise.

Naruto hadn't thought that, at all.

And one day, a few Nazis came to the home and told him how his father wanted him back in Munich with him. That their leader was high enough in the social latter to show him off to all of Germany.

And he did.

xXxXx

_A thick man with hair similar to Hitler's stood infront of the Chancellor himself, fancing a massive crowd of German youth. They all had smiles on their faces, arms stright in the air, pointing to Adolf. Their voice rung out, along with the Nazis behind Hitler._

_"Heil!"_

_The man infront of Adolf spoke, his German smooth, "Here stands... 65,000 Hitler youth, from every part of the German Reich. 65,000 Hitler youth. Outside of this arena... there are another one and a half millon, and at this hour they are thinking..." he turned to Hitler, "of you and your great work."_

_The Chancellor stepped forward and surveyed the huge crowd with small eyes. A red swastika band was wrapped around his arm, as well as every one elses. Folding his arms behind his back, he spoke._

_"My German youth, just as we are gathered here...my young comrades...as part of the life of the people... so must also be gathered here...the entire people. It was, alas, not always so. People did not want to understand each other. Each thought only of himself. At best, his class alone. We have been witnesses..." he moved his arms around, using motions to convey his words, "to the consequences of this aberration of the spirit. In your youth you must safeguard... what you possess: the great feeling of comradeship...of being part of the group. If you hold on to this...no power in the world will be able to take it from you! You will be one people bound together... as tightly as you are now!" he slammed his fists down on the wooden podium, "As German youth, our only hope--the courage and fate of our people. You, my youth," he shook his arms toward them, his voice loud and firm, "are indeed the living guarantee...the living future of Germany... not an empty idea... nor empty formalism... an insipid plan. No! You are the blood of our blood, flesh of our flesh, spirit of our spirit. You are the continuation of our people," he motioned back to the crowd of Nazis and a blond stepped through, approaching the Chancellor with a good military posture, a firm face, and a swastika symbol on the hat set atop his head, for all Germany to see, "May Germany live! And may her future which lives in you be praised!"_

_Naruto turned blue eyes towards his father figure and smiled, raising his arm into the air the same time as him._

_"Germany--," the blond spoke, surprising the crowd. They had never seen the man before, but they knew that they should praise him as well, since their leader smiled so fondly to him, "heil!"_

_"Heil!" the people cried back._

_"My son," Adolf whispered to Naruto, "today we change Germany for good."_

xXxXx

Shrugging on his dark tan outfit, he brushed dust off of the swastika imprinted on his arm and slipped on his boots. He opened to the door to his cabin he just moved into and the bright sky met him as he exited. The sound of children crying and mother's trying to quiet them caused him to turn, blue eyes meeting dark brown. The women stepped back, pulling their children with them.

"Why are you out here alone, Jews?" he asked, frowning. The women flinched as he approached, but made no move to run, knowing they'd immediately be shot.

"W-we--"

"Dietrich!" a female voice called. A young looking blond girl approached them, Nazi uniform consisting of a tan top and matching skirt. She glanced at the Jewish women, then back to Naruto, "there's going to be a train coming in this evening and your father wants you to help with the role call once it arrives," she then turned her attention back to the women, "and what are you doing out here?" she growled, "get back to your bunks until someone comes for you."

The family stepped back, then hurried off, muttering something in a different language.

"Ino," Naruto glared at her, "you should've shot them. They weren't worth our time."

The pale blue eyes of the female Nazi narrowed, "It's one of those days, is it?" she sighed, "ask your father for more medicine, I'm sure he'd give it to you. I don't like you this way and you know that," she hissed.

"I don't need your mouth, Jap, you're lucky I don't shoot you for having such filthy blood!" he snarled, grabbing her arm and yanking her forward.

Ino struggled, but couldn't pull herself free, so she stood her ground, face near Naruto's, "You hypocrite. You're just as much of a dirty Jap as I am," stumbling back when she was shoved away, she glared, "Ask for medicine, Naruto, because right now, you're so caught up in your own lie that you're forgetting who you are!" then she left, leaving the blond by himself, his fists clenched.

xXxXx

Adolf Hitler surveyed his men as they stood just beyond the rails of Auschwitz Birkenau, waiting for the arrival of the train that would be holding thousands of Jews and cripples. He was known not to visit his concentration camps, but this was his "son's" first real day in Auschwitz and he wanted to see how he handled everything. Back straight and arms folded behind his back, he let his small eyes roam over the Nazis. Spotting Emilie Wurz (Ino), he headed towards her.

"Where is my son?" he asked. He didn't need to be formal with someone close to his family.

Ino turned and faced him like she would in the army, "At the very front of the line, sir," she answered him firmly, watching as he walked by her, toward the blond male.

Naruto stood patiently, the heat of the sun warming his already tan skin. The sound of footsteps reached his ears, but he didn't turn, his eyes catching the steam of an approaching train reach the clouds a good few yards away. Then the sound of the engine could be heard and a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He jumped, but then he heard a very familiar chuckle.

"Ah, sir," Naruto nodded his head and gave a polite smile. Adolf had told him many times not to be so formal with him, but the blond still felt uncomfortable about it. How would people see his father as someone strong if someone so much younger than him was calling him "dad" or "father"?

"Call me father, Dietrich," Adolf stood beside him and they both watched the black train come to a loud stop in front of them, the scent of smoke and steam attacking their senses. Patting Naruto's shoulder once again, he stepped back, the creaky doors of the train opening and clean looking people were revealed.

Naruto had meant to talk to Adolf about giving him his medicine, but the Jews that began stepping off of the train stopped him.

"All of you, once you exit, stay by the train or else we'll shoot!" one Nazi ordered loudly, scaring some of the small children who left the train. Many men and women excited, most of them elderly. Naruto knew right away that the old people would die. His father didn't want the weak in his camps.

He knew it was his time to act and he approached a large group of Jews, eyeing them, "I will put each of you in one of two lines," he said, not giving them time to interrupt, "if any of you cause me a problem, you will find a bullet in your head, understand?" he grabbed the women and children first.

"Please don't seperate me from my children," a brown-haired woman begged as she held the small hands of her two girls.

"Women and children go in the same line," Naruto shoved them toward the left and turned back to the large group. All that was left were men. He pointed to the elderly, "go into the same line as that woman. The rest of you, into the right. You will be put to work as soon as you enter the gates."

"My wife!" one of the men yelled, "what will happen to my wife and children?.!"

Naruto glared at him, "What did I say about causing problems, Jew? Shut your fucking mouth and get in the right line."

The man didn't listen, instead making a move to run to his wife.

In the back of all the actions, Hitler stood, waiting to see what his son would do.

Naruto scowled and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the man's head and firing, not even flinching at the screams that broke out from the surrounding crowd as they watch the gentleman fall to the gravel. Children began crying, as well as many women. The men just winced and looked away, muttering prayers, hoping to somehow be protected from death.

From a few feet away, Ino looked down at the body, then to Naruto, giving him a sad look. Just like her, Naruto was pushed into being a Nazi. You might not have known it from how he didn't react to the people he murdered, but it was true.

After getting her group of people seperated into lines, she walked over to Adolf, giving him a type of salute before speaking, "Sir, Dietrich hasn't been feeling well lately. As you know, he needs medicine every once and a while--"

"He seems fairly well to me."

Ino held back a frown, "Yes, but that's because he's focusing on something at the moment, sir. When he's in the camp with nothing but his small working tasks, he starts acting strange. Surely you understand, having dealt with the same problems with him while he was a child."

Adolf narrowed his eyes a bit, the nodded, "I will bring him his medication later this evening. But Wurz, do not let this information slip from your lips. I will not have all of Germany know that my son is ill," he stepped past Ino and began eyeing the lines of Jews.

Frowning, Ino made her way back to another group that needed to be seperated, _He's a hypocrite, as well. Wanting to rid this world of non-Germans, cripples, and the weak... when his own son is messed up in the head!_

xXxXx

Night approached and all of that people that weren't sent to the gas chambers stood outside of the camp's kitchen, looking frightened. Naruto stood strongly in front of them, gun in hand just in case something would happen again. His blond hair fluttered in the gentle breeze, and the scent of burning corpses reached everyones' noses, causing their eyes to water. They knew that their loved ones had already been gassed and were being cremated.

"All of you who stand here are extremely lucky," Naruto started, "you have avoided the gas chambers and have been chosen to work. But to those of you who hold even a shard of hope, I'll let you know now that even though you're not dead now, you will be eventually. No Jew will live," he informed them all, quite calmly. His father stood behind him, watching the expressions of the people.

"I hate you Germans," one man spoke, face covered with dirt, his face eye full of anger and hatred, "you think your kind is so wonderful! IYou're not! You all are corrupted, evil filth!" he spat. Some men around him whispered for him to be quiet, but he ignored them, his voice becoming louder, "The Jewish people aren't the ones who need to be exterminated, it's you! You dirty Germans!"

Hitler made a face of annoyance, but made no attempt to move. This camp was going to be ruled under his son and he wanted to see what the young man would do in this type of situation. Of course, when someone tries to escape, you shoot them. But what about someone who mouthes off? Hitler knew what to do, but did his child?

Naruto approached the shorter male and scowled down at him, "I'd like you to repeat that," he said calmly.

"You Germans are nothing but--" he didn't get to finish, for the handle of Naruto's gun was smashed into his face, breaking his nose. He lost his footing and cried out in pain, but Naruto grabbed him by the neck and continued to ram the handle into his face, killing the man within a minute. He let go of him and kicked dirt into the victim's destroyed face. He faced all of the other men and few strong women, eyes cold and icy.

"I hope the rest of you know to shut the fuck up," he hissed. He heard clapping behind him and turned, Adolf standing there with an amused smirk.

"Good job, Dietrich," he handed him a clipboard, "I took the responsibility of crossing that man's name off."

Naruto nodded his head, then turned back to the men, "I will call your name and you will answer! If you refuse, a bullet will go into your neck!" he looked over the names and began calling.

"Alberic Guthman!"

"Here..." was the weak reply.

"Ernst Wahr!"

"Here, sir..."

"Berndt Trefflich!"

"Here."

"Uchiha..." he stopped on that name, lips twitching, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

There was a deep "here" from the center of the crowd and Naruto stalked forward, shoving the men aside, looking for the person the voice came from. When he spotted the Japanese male, he snarled and grabbed him by the collar, slightly surprising Adolf up front. The Chancellor couldn't here what they were saying, but he really didn't care. His son's business was nothing he needed to be concerned with.

"We meet again," he growled, looking into those familiar dark eyes.

Sasuke's own eyes widened a bit, "Na-Naruto...?" he whispered, "is that you?"

"You must be confused, Jap, my name is Dietrich," he let go of the raven's collar and scowled at him, memories of the past swimming into his mind, annoying him to no end.

"You became a... Nazi," Sasuke was surprised, "why?"

"Because I hate the Jews, because I hate the Arabs, because I hate everyone with non-German blood," he growled, hate suddenly building up inside of him. All of the rage that he'd felt since their childhood boiled up to the surface.

Sasuke frowned, "But you're not German, you're--"

"Of course I'm German," he grabbed the raven by the hair and shoved him down, smirking at the hiss of pain he recieved, "I'm the **perfect** German."

"Dietrich," Adolf called, "do not waste your time with him," he scolded lightly.

"Yes, sir," he yanked his hand away from Sasuke's black locks and left the male there, on the grounf. He headed back to the front of the large group and gripped the clipboard tightly as he began calling out names once again.

_I am the perfect German._

_The perfect Aryan._

_An example of the new world._

_I am the son of Germany's savior and I carry this land's blood._

Sasuke lifted himself up and glanced back at his old friend.

He'd never thought that his actions in the past would've done this to Naruto...

**Yes, Naruto's an asshole in this chapter, but remember what Ino said. She hates that side of him, meaning what? That he's not really like that.**


	3. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I haven't been feeling good lately. Forgive me?**

Naruto stood in his personal home at Auschwitz, two men across from him, sitting at his oak table. They spoke in old German, hands moving around to get their point across to each other. One of the men had a shaven patch of hair on his head, hidden beneath his army hat. Glasses were perched on his large nose and he bit on his thumb nail as the male he spoke to started up a new topic.

The one speaking had messy, brown hair and bushy eyebrows, a gap apparent between his teeth as he continued on with the one-sided conversation. He quieted down after a moment, noticing Naruto's lack of speech. Usually, the well-respected blond would cut into their arguments and such with words that reminded them of his father.

"Dietrich," the man with glasses coughed into his hand right afterwards, muttering his apologies, "what do you have to say on the matter?"

Blue eyes met tiny black ones, "There are only two hundred men that would be useful. Unfortunently, there is nothing that needs to be done at the moment," he rubbed his thumb against the blade of his treasured pocket knife. Adolf had given it to him during his younger years, "so take a guess on what my answer is, Himmler."

Heinrich Himmler chuckled and lifted up his cup of whiskey, "Then we get rid of them all. It's true, there won't be use for any of them until the next Jews are sent here from Slovakia and France," he took a long swallow of his alcoholic beverage and eyed the doctor across from him, "tell me, Josef, you've already experimented on those twins of yours?"

Josef Mengele, a doctor, gave a lopsided smirk, "None of them survived, though. Pity."

"Yes, a pity," Himmler humored himself and stood, the legs of his chair scraping against the wooden floor, "Now, I must be going. The Fuhrer and I are expected back in Munich by tomorrow," he bent over a bit and shook Mengele's hand, nodding towards him.

"Have a safe trip," Naruto muttered and pushed himself away from the wall.

"I'm sorry that your father can't bid you farewell, but he's a busy man, as you know," Himmler shook Naruto's hand and gave a small smile, "and remember to send a report in once they are all exterminated," then he left, leaving only Mengele.

The doctor stood and nodded towards the blond, "Do you need me to tell the other men of the recent decision?"

Naruto shook his head, "There will be no need. I'll take care of the killing," then the both of them left and the tan male made his way to the barracks where the surviving prisoners were being held. He put a key into the steal lock and opened the doors, scrunching his nose up in disgust when the foul stench of vomit reached him. It seemed as if that smell pushed something back into place inside of his mind, because his dark eyes widened a bit and his grip on the door tightened.

His desire to kill everyone in the barracks disappeared and he swallowed, becoming ill by the stench wafting around him. There were whispers, then the loud voices of cursing men in the very back of the long celled hallway. Suddenly his moment of being sane shattered and he narrowed his eyes.

Adolf had stopped by his little home before Himmler and Mengele had, giving him his bottle of medicine. These days, not much could be done for schizophrenia, but he was given perscription drugs and such that would be used for similar things. They would calm his mind and numb his body, almost. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't taken the medicine yet... meaning he was easily irritated.

"Shut the fuck up back there!" he ordered roughly, pulling out his gun. He kicked one of the metal beams that supported a pair of the tiny beds, causing it to shake, scaring the man that had been asleep, "now, I want all of you to form a line outside! If any of you run, you're as good as dead!" he quickly stalked out of the barracks and watched as everyone inside came out, throwing glances at him, their fear evident in the way they moved.

Sasuke came out last, supporting a sickly looking man. The ill Jewish man looked like he was about to pass out and Naruto stepped in front of them, icy blue eyes calculating, "Are you the one that threw up on the clean floor?" he sneered.

The man didn't answer, but Sasuke did instead, "He can't be in small places, Na--" he stopped himself from saying his name and kept his gaze on the ground, "...sir. Or else he becomes sick."

The blond reached out and grabbed Sasuke by the neck, yanking him forward and shoving the Jew back. The man fell onto the ground, coughing loudly at the rough impact. He looked up at the Nazi with fear written on his face as he held up his gun and aimed.

"Don't worry, everyone's meeting the same fate as you," then he shot him in the head, not the least bit fazed when the people behind him wailed in agony, or when Sasuke stiffened in his grasp. Remembering his tight hold on the Japanese male, he loosened his fingers, smirking at the forming bruises.

"We're going to die," one man said, his face covered in filth, "he's going to kill every last one of us."

Naruto shoved Sasuke to the back of the line and marched forward, ordering everyone to follow him. As they approached the showers, he looked over at the Russian men who were standing by the kitchen, talking to each other while they filled their stomachs with sausage and bread. They seemed to notice his stare and glanced over.

"Ah, Dietrich," one of them gave a toothy grin, "stuff for the showers?" he spoke casually, so not to let the Jews know that they were going to die. The day that the men were seperated from the rest of their families, they had no clue that the women and children were going to be gassed. They only thought that they were being put into other barracks in the camp.

"Yes," was all Naruto said as he opened the metal doors, "all of you, take off your clothes and go in. You're going to take a shower," he scowled.

"A shower...?" a gentleman asked hesitently.

"You reek of piss and vomit," the blond told them all, motioning for them to go in. He saw Sasuke hesitate, fists clenched. He probably knew he was going to die, because he refused to move, and his small adams apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed thickly, eyes stuck on the entrance to the showers.

"Get moving, Jap," Naruto snarled, but Sasuke still refused to move. His body shook in fear of death. He'd known it was inevitable when he was found hidden in Poland... but now that it was about to happen...

xXxXx

_Thunder rolled through the sky, through the small city of Vienna, scaring all of the children that were outside playing. They dropped their toys and ran to their mothers who were working on their dinners for that evening. By the time droplets of water splattered against the paved streets, only two kids remained. One with raven hair and one with golden blond._

_They ran through the sheets of rain, laughing and playing with some toy guns that Adolf had bought for Naruto the previous week. They would've played with them earlier, but Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke come out of his cabin unless he was absolutely sure the military soldiers were gone from the area._

_And now they were._

_Naruto hid behind a parked automobile, grinning to himself as the rain pelted against his back, numbing it. But he didn't care one bit. He slid under the car and dragged himself across the dry pavement, eyes darting back and forth, waiting for Sasuke to run by. When he saw a pair of bare feet and scratched up ankles, he slid out to the side and pointed his gun, catching Sasuke by surprise._

_He fired and a little "pop" went off, accompanied by the blond's bright laughter._

_"I win, I win!" he cheered._

_Sasuke stood there, drenched and with a smile on his face, "But you cheated," he teased._

_Naruto climbed out from under the car and rubbed his face with his hands, wiping the water out of his eyes, "Sasuke, I think we should go play in the woods now, the rain won't be coming down so hard there," he sneezed._

_The raven nodded and they both turned to leave, but stopped, two pairs of eyes widening as a military soldier stood in front of them, gun aimed. They both knew right then that everything was about to shatter around them._

xXxXx

Naruto shook his head and shoved Sasuke forward, into the showers with all of the other undressing men. When Sasuke just stood inside of the large room, the blond began to close the heavy door, not stopping when he saw Sasuke's body stiffen.

The raven turned and Naruto saw his black eyes widen with fear right before he closed and locked the door.

xXxXx

_"What is the meaning of this, sir?"_

_"I found your son with a Japanese boy."_

_Blue eyes were tightly shut in fear._

_"As you probably know, the Japanese are not welcome in Germany."_

_Small eyes focused in on Sasuke._

_The boy shook under the gaze, his fear consuming him. He didn't want to be killed, he didn't want to die alone. So he did the one thing he could to assure that he didn't take his last breath alone._

_"He's Japanese, too!" he yelled, pointing at Naruto, "he's from Japan, just like me!"_

xXxXx

Blue eyes narrowed at the door as he heard screams from inside. The Russian man he had spoken to before walked by, brushing his hands off on his overalls with a goofy grin. He met up with his friend from before and they went back into the camp's kitchen, to get more food.

As the screams got louder, he frowned.

xXxXx

_"Kill him, too! Kill him, too!" Sasuke screamed._

_"My boy is **not** Japanese," Adolf spoke firmly, tugging his shocked blond-haired child against his legs, "he looks nothing like one."_

_The soldier nodded and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt collar, water drizzling between his fingers as the damp material was squeezed, "Acusing Adolf's son of being Japanese?" he hissed._

_Sasuke looked up at him, terrified. He supposed that the rumors were true... Adolf Hitler was highly respected by the military that was around Vienna. He shot a look at Naruto, hoping that his friend would say that he wasn't Japanese, that he was only saying those things, that he was German, too..._

_But the only reply his hope received was a glare that dripped with the word "traitor"._

xXxXx

He pulled the large door open and fumes came out, Sasuke leaning against the door frame, looking on the verge of dying. Naruto pulled him out and kicked the metal door shut once again, supporting the raven's body with his strong arms. His sanity was completely gone, and all he wanted to do now was torture his old friend. He wanted to make him plead for death, cry like the bitch he was, and he wanted to break him.

Sasuke's breaths were shallow, but the Nazi knew he'd pull through. The short time he spent in the showers wasn't enough to kill him, but he knew that the smaller male was probably in a lot of pain. He smirked in sadistic pleasure.

Ino approached him from her own small home, pale eyes darting around, making sure no other Nazi was around. They were probably out by the tracks bidding their Fuhrer farewell, "Naruto, who is that?"

The blond glared at her, "None of your business, Jap, go find something to do. Bothering me isn't part of your job," he snarled viciously, not regretting his words at all.

Ino ignored his comment, used to that side of his personality. She understood that he didn't mean what he said, that it was just the schizophrenia, just the other part of him that she had named Kyuubi.

"He smells like Zyklon B," she stated, frowning, "don't tell me you pulled him out of the showers! Naruto, you could've inhaled the fumes!"

The male Nazi shoved past her and opened the door to his home, Sasuke groaning in pain as he shifted in his grasp, face scrunched up in agony. His lungs were probably burning like hell. he went in and slammed his door shut, ignoring the pounding on the wood.

"Don't ignore me!" Ino shouted. After a few moments of constant banging, she stopped. Probably because of the other Nazis returning into the camp.

Naruto threw Sasuke's stiff body onto his bed and waited for him to ride out the pain, his sanity returning a bit as the comfort of his small home surrounded him. Small places always comforted him, always soothed him. He clutched his head and fell back onto one of the table's wooden chairs, sighing.

What had he been thinking?

He grabbed the bottle of medicine on his table and popped open the lid, taking out two small tablets. He put them in his mouth and swallowed, the pills scratching his throat. Almost immediately, he felt his mind wander and his body become numb. Sasuke's breathing became loud in his suddenly limited hearing and he drifted off, the drugs keeping his minds from his bad thoughts, off of the dark thoughts Kyuubi produced.

So instead of wanting everyone dead, wanting to torture every single person who pissed him off... he dreamt of his childhood with Sasuke before they were seperated.

He could clearly see the small raven smile and offer him a little piece of buttered bread and ham, even though he was starving.

Before he fell asleep, slumped over the table, his lips twitched upward into a soft smile.

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to end it there. Plus... I feel like shit, bleh.**


	4. So Sudden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for the long wait. This story sorta gets me depressed :Sweatdrop: and I was in a happy mood pretty much all week, so I didn't wanna type up the new chap. It'd get me down in the dumps. But what better time to be sad then on a Wednesday:Sigh:**

Eyes as dark as coal roamed over the wooden walls of the room. They traced over the picture frames on top of the large radio, the fallen pillows on the dark blue couch, and the soft looking rug on the floor right beside the bed. His fingers twitched next to his hip and he refused to let himself move. If he did, Naruto would probably wake up.

Sasuke kept his breaths hushed, his skin covered in goosebumps as he let his dark eyes stay trained on Naruto's sleeping figure. The blond was slumped over in his chair, his right cheek pressed against the cold wood of the table, his eyes closed, face peaceful. The calm expression he wore reminded Sasuke of how he used to watch him sleep when they were kids. Naruto had become exhausted after a heated game of tag and had fallen asleep against the pine tree right behind Sasuke's dirty cabin. Having nothing better to do, the little raven had squatted down beside him and stared, surprised that Naruto could actually stay quiet for once.

His breath hitched when the Nazi shifted in his sleep, his light snoring turning into a snort before his movements stopped and his breathing became even again. Sasuke held back his sigh when the snoring started up again, and he slowly sat up, ignoring the burning in his throat. When he'd woken up, he was amazed that he was inside Naruto's home. He'd surely thought he was going to die inside of the showers and didn't really remember much from when the blond had pulled him out of the chamber, except for his snarls and harsh remarks aimed at a female Nazi.

_Don't wake up, please don't wake up, _ he chanted to himself, hoping with all of his heart that God would hear his plead. There weren't many Nazis in Auschwitz at the time, so he knew there was a window of oppurtunity for his escape.

Slowly pushing the blankets to the side, he shifted his legs so his feet touched the floor. His face was deathly pale, fear eating away at him. His hands shook as he stood, his clothes wrinkled and loose around his thinning frame(1). He took a small step forward and was glad that the floor didn't creak. Sasuke slowly made his way across the freezing cold floor, his toes finally reaching the plush rug, the fur tickling his toes.

He swallowed and quickened his pace, desperate to get away from the hell he was dragged into. But he stepped once he reached the door, looking back at the blond who remained motionless at the table. He felt something stir in his stomach, but he shook it off as hunger. He'd never feel guilty for leaving Naruto behind. Never.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep, the name muffled.

The raven stared at the closed eyes of the Nazi, not understanding why he would be dreaming about him. The Naruto he saw two days ago, the Naruto that killed without mercy, the Naruto that had lied to those Jews and sent them to their death in the shower... that Naruto despised him, wanted him dead.

_But he pulled me out of the shower, _ the thought made him want to laugh. Maybe Naruto still cared for him, deep down. He crept to the table and stared down at the slumbering man, lifting his thin arm up, fingers reaching towards the tan face that had aged so much since their last time together so many years ago. Back then, things were much easier. Still tough, but a lot easier than now.

His eyes widened when blue eyes snapped open, black pupils becoming small, an ocean of blue clearly visible. A tan hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke's outstretched wrist, and the raven reeled. He could've escaped, but old feelings had risen and gotten the best of him. Fear consumed him and he froze, not striking back when he was punched and knocked to the floor.

His jaw throbbed in pain, but he kept his arms at his sides, his thin body sprawled out on the floor. He coughed, the sound weak and sickly. He had closed his eyes before falling to floor and decided to keep them closed, hearing the sound of a gun being pulled from a holster. He was going to die now, that was it.

"S-sorry..." a voice mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he saw Naruto leaning against the wall, those blue eyes warm. The icy bitterness was gone and replaced with sorrow and many other emotions Sasuke couldn't quite name. The tan male stumbled forward and this time, the raven reacted, his own body wriggling backwards.

Naruto gave him a look that said "You have a reason to fear me. I'm a monster, aren't I?". He tossed his gun onto the floor and smiled sadly, waiting for the other to pick it up.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed it, immediately pointing it at the Nazi's head. His grip was tight, but his hands shook. He gritted his teeth and his heart beat sped up, the muscle throbbing violently in his chest. This was it. He would kill the main threat to him, and then he would escape while no one was around.

"Go ahead and shoot me. I don't want to live like this," the blond sounded dead, so different from the vicious, lively self he showed when walking around the camp. Sasuke didn't understand the change, but darted his gaze toward the bottles of medicine sitting on the table. One of them was open, knocked over, tablets spilt over the expanse of wood. He kept the gun aimed at naruto, and felt curiosity get the best of him.

"What are the drugs for?" he asked, voice shaking.

Naruto just stared at him, then let a small smile spread across his mature face, "Schizophrenia."

Schizophrenia. That name echoed throughout the confines of Sasuke's mind and he lowered the gun, understanding everything. Itachi had wanted to become a doctor before he died and he talked about an illness that gave people split personalities, made them see things, hear things, fear themselves.

"Don't lower the gun," Naruto said in a weak, but demanding voice.

"You didn't want to be a Nazi at all, did you?" Sasuke swallowed thickly and stood on wobbly legs, "Itachi said that some people will make themselves be something they don't want to be... in order to stay alive. You forced yourself to follow in Hitler's footsteps, so you could keep your life, and you told yourself you were someone else. That's when your schizophrenia started to appear..."

Naruto continued to stare at him, as if he couldn't hear him. His lips were moving and Sasuke could read them. He was silently telling him to just shoot him, to kill him.

"Naruto!" there was a banging on the front door, a female voice breaking their eye contact.

The blond groaned and turned, not wanting to face Ino. But he walked to the door anyway, opening it slowly. Ino stood there, umbrella over her head as rain fell through the darkness and soaked the earth of the camp. She walked in and sat the umbrella on the table, eyeing Sasuke. She gave him a look that told him not to worry. But then she saw the gun in his hand and sharply turned to Naruto.

"Did you tell him to kill you?.!" she shouted, "why would you do that?.!"

Naruto remained silent, dead to the world. He leaned against the wall and both Ino and Sasuke knew he couldn't hear anything. The woman sighed and pulled her friend against her, letting him collapse in her arms. Dragging him back, she placed him on the bed and covered him up. Then she looked over at sasuke with pale blue eyes.

"You shouldn't fear me," she stated with a small smile, "I'm Japanese too. I'm hiding my identity, just like Naruto."

Sasuke became aware he now had someone to trust in the camp. In the place that promised death, he had a beacon of hope. He nodded slowly, but his body kept shaking. He dropped the gun on the floor and remained standing.

"You must be Sasuke-kun," her voice was soft, much different from the one she used when working, "Naruto used to talk about you a lot, before his condition became worse. The medicine isn't working like it used to. It would bring him back to his usual self for days, now it only brings him depression... I need to get him out of this camp before it destroys him. His condition, I mean. If I... If I can get him to America, then maybe we'll be able to get him better medicine."

The raven felt the sadness in her voice. She cared deeply for Naruto and would do anything for him. He was reminded of their childhood and how he promised the blond that they'd escape Germany together some day. Naruto was reluctant to agree, since he loved his new father very much.

"It's so sudden..." he whispered.

"What is?"

"I arrive at this camp and I know I'm going to die. I wasn't as blind as everyone else on the trains," he gripped his fists, nails digging into his palms, "I **knew** I was going to die. Then I arrive and I see him," his dark eyes shifted to Naruto's sleeping body, "and when he spat in my face, I knew he was going to kill me, personally. I'd thought I was just going to be murdered in this camp... I had no attachments, nothing I'd be leaving behind, but then... but then I saw him again and I was scared to die. I became scared because I was reminded of my deepest sin."

Ino watched his pained face with caring eyes.

"I betrayed him when we were younger and that was the worst thing I had ever done. I had betrayed the one person who I could rely on, the one person I cared about... and as I saw Naruto again two days ago, I became afraid to die. I wanted to die with an empty conscious, without any thoughts..."

"But..." Ino spoke up, "but seeing him again reminded you of your sins? Sasuke-kun, everyone thinks about their wrongful deeds before they die."

"And now, Naruto handed me a gun and told me to shoot him. I'd betrayed him and instead of wanting to get revenge on me, he asked me to give him death. He gave me a deed like that..."

"Sasuke-kun," Ino stood up, "come on, let's get you washed up in the shower over here," she led the pale boy to the corner of the room where their was a tiled area, closed off by a curtain. A rusted shower head was above it and Sasuke reluctantly stripped himself of his dirty clothes, scratches and bruises on his skin from the rough treatment from Naruto earlier that day.

xXxXx

A few weeks passed and Sasuke remained in the home, having yet to speak to Naruto. The blond's medicine had ran out the day before and he was becoming easily angered. Even looking at the raven made hims scowl. Ino had somehow convinced him to let Sasuke stay in there, and the raven had just sat in corner and kept his forehead rested on his knees. The blond never offered him food and he never asked for any. Ino was the one who brought him something to eat.

It was lightly drizzling out and a new train full of Jews and gypsies from Holland was supposed to arrive in Auschwitz soon. That meant Naruto would be leaving and the tense atmosphere of the room would go back to its empty, but calm feeling. That was when Sasuke would actually look up from the darkness that his folded arms created.

Naruto stood by the window, looking out between the partly open curtains, arms behind his back, his expression blank. When thunder rolled through the dark skies, he snarled and spun around on his heels, glaring at Sasuke's gloomy figure in the corner.

"Get up and make yourself useful, Jap!" he growled, "I'll shoot you in the skull myself if you don't remove yourself from my wall," he went into the kitchen and grabbed and bruised apple, throwing it at the motionless figure, "I said get up!"

Sasuke lifted his head and kept his eyes from meeting Naruto's, his extremely thin body apparent through the article of clothing Ino had given him to wear. The candle on the table beside him flickered, lighting and shadowing the outline of his bones through tight skin. He stood slowly. He knew not to make any sudden moves or to say anything that might anger the blond. Ino had told him to be careful because without the medicine, Naruto would just snap.

"Why don't you clean while I'm gone?" his voice was cold as he grabbed the hat that went with his uniform, and placed it atop his head. Brushing off his long sleeves, he opened the front door and left without saying another word.

The raven looked at the closing door, then let out a long breath. He could stand being treated this way because it kept him alive. Bending down, he picked up the apple that was thrown at him, then sat down on the couch, the collar of his short slipping over his bony shoulder. He cleaned the red fruit off on the rags he called clothes, and took a large bite, his stomach growling loudly.

xXxXx

_"Look, it's an apple tree! Lift me up so I can get some!" Naruto ran through the grass and jumped up and down excitedly, his blond hair a fluttering about as a gentle breeze blew through the woods. He looked past the inviting tree to see an entire orchard full. His cerulean eyes widened, "Sasuke, look!"_

_"I see them," the raven smiled and lifted Naruto up, the younger of the two squawking when he almost fell out of the hold. He lifted his friend higher and grinned in satisfaction when five apples were easily plucked from the branches by small tan hands._

xXxXx

Sasuke pulled the fruit away from his mouth and looked down at it, tasting the same sweet juice the apples from the past produced, even when the one he was eating now tasted of wax and bitter nectar. He let himself fall to the side and his greasy black hair fell over his eyes. Closing his eyes, he let the apple fall from his grasp and he decided that he wasn't so hungry anymore.

xXxXx

Hundreds of people exited the first of two trains from Holland. Many people came off, but one that caught Naruto's attention was a young, blind male. He had a walking stick with him and there was a Jewish man beside him. A blonde woman and another male followed behind them, helping to guide the blind boy.

Naruto sneered and went to that group, giving them a look that wouldn't give the camp's purpose away, "The blind man and woman will go into the right line. The other two, go into the left," he looked the female up and down, noticing that she had muscles and a strong look to her, "actually, the woman will go into the left."

The red-head spoke up, his voice dull, "Hyuuga will not be seperated from us."

The blond narrowed his eyes, "You're going to tell a military officer what to do?"

"Gaara," the brunette behind him cut in, "don't start anything."

"Kankuro, Temari, help me take Hyuuga to the left line," the man, now known as Gaara, walked past Naruto, causing the Nazi to turn on his heel and snarl, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was another fellow Nazi, Vladis Grutas(2). The gruff man shook his head.

"Do you know who that blind man is, Krzystoff? That's Neji Hyuuga(3), a famous weapon maker in Holland. He'd be good in the factories, ja?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose in annoyance, but nodded, believing Grutas's words. He turned and stalked away, irritated. Gaara speaking up to him had pushed his last button and he needed to take his anger out on something.

Or someone.

**(1)-He didn't take his clothes off like all of the others.**

**(2)- Vladis Grutas is a Nazi from Hannibal Rising XD**

**(3)- Germans don't say surnames first, do they? If not, then Neji Hyuuga is the rght way to say it.**

**Please review!**


	5. To Choose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Read: Important!**

**Leave me a small review, just to let me know you all are still with me?**

**Yeah, I'm gonna try and update this now. It'll just take a bit longer than my other stories. Also, for this story to make sense, know that at the beginning of the story when Naruto was little, Germany disliked the Japanese. Well, since they're in the war now and are allied with them, know that Naruto's basically the only one who hates them. Mainly because of Sasuke.**

Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly ahead of him at the picture frames set upon the old, dusty stand by the door. One of them held a photo of Naruto standing proudly beside his father, the both of them smiling as a chuckling Himmler was across from them, making a silly hand gesture. It was all too sickening for Sasuke, to think that the horrible Nazis actually had a human side to them. He knew that Naruto did, but the others...

The door to the cabin creaked open and the sound of boots against hardwood floor met the raven's ears. An unvoluntary shiver went down his spine, ending at the tips of his toes. Not glancing up, he watched Naruto's movements from the corner of his eye, waiting for any sudden gesture that would mean an outburst.

"Take a shower, you smell," Naruto told the other as he hung his coat up on the rack, running a hand through his hair once he removed his grey cap. "And don't make any smart remarks, I'm not in the best of moods," he growled.

Sasuke obeyed and stood up, careful not to let the chair scrape against the floor. He walked to the shower in the corner of the room and began peeling off his clothing, the filthy shirt coming off first, then his pants and undergarments. He'd lost a lot of weight and was mostly skin and bone now, but he was still a sight to behold, even with all of the dirt and grime marring his Asian features.

Stepping onto the cobblestone floor of the shower, he reached up and pulled the rusty silver chain, cold water immediately spraying his face and wetting his lanky body. The liquid went from cold to luke warm in a matter of seconds and he glanced over at the used bar of soap sitting on the wooden table right beside the shower.

"Go ahead and use it, I want your stench gone from this cabin," the blond sneered as he sat at the table, placing a pair of reading glasses on his well-sculpted face. He skimmed through various reports that his fellow Nazis had written about how the war was going. He smirked to himself, not the least bit amazed at how powerful his father's army was.

Grabbing the crusty soap, Sasuke placed it under the running water, then proceded to rub it over his arms, getting rid of the dirt. He made sure to scrub every inch of himself, not wanting to displease Naruto. He'd seen what happened to a Serbian man when he'd displeased the male a few days ago. That poor soul had been shot in the legs and left to suffer, not allowed to be helped by the other camp prisoners.

Sasuke heard the barely audible knock on the cabin door and yanked the chain above him quickly, before Naruto could yell at him to. The blond stood from his seat and walked to the door in a hurried pace; a perfect stride. Turning the knob and peaking out, he groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"I came to bring Sasuke-kun a fresh change of clothes," Ino's voice was heard over the heartbeat in Sasuke's ears. She pushed past Naruto and headed into the small home, placing the folded clothing on the small bed. Looking over at the shower once the water turned back on, she smiled. "You actually let him shower?"

Naruto scowled. "Don't think too much on it, Ino."

The female laughed and turned on her heel, fishing something out of her coat pocket. Holding up a small bottle, her face went from light to serious.

"This is a new medicine. I had a talk with Mengele and had him make this. But don't worry, I didn't tell him it was for you," she stated. "I told him that it was for a Japanese General who was visiting Dachau; that he was ill and that Eichmann sent for it. He thought that was a good enough reason, so here's the result," she handed him the bottle and closed his fingers over it with her warm palm.

Naruto yanked his hand away and stared down at the small container. "Why would Mengele agree to make a cure for the Japanese?" he gritted his teeth.

Ino leaned against the kitchen table. "Because they're our allies in the war. The time of the Germans hating the Japanese is long gone, so you should get rid of your hatred. Besides, they're our people, Naruto."

"They're **your** people, not mine," Naruto snarled.

Sasuke listened to the conversation as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the shower stand. He dried himself off and was amazed at how spotless his skin was, aside from a few bruises from Naruto's 'not-too-friendly' moodswings the other night. Stepping out into the living room, he reached forward and grabbed the clothes Ino had brought him.

"If you hate them so much, then why don't you turn me in, huh?.!" Ino yelled, angry. "I'm a Jap, aren't I?.!"

Naruto snarled and despite his desire to hit her, he didn't. "But you're--"

"But I'm what? Different?" her pale blue eyes softened and she once again placed her hands on Naruto's. "Naruto... take your medicine. It'll be more helpful this time and it'll last longer. I want the old you back," she smiled.

The blond frowned, but popped the cork out of the glass bottle onto the floor and dropped two tablets into his hand. Placing them on his tongue, he swallowed and walked to his bed, taking his reading glasses off and placing them on his bedside table. He sat down and rubbed his temples, deciding to calm down since he knew he would soon, anyway.

"Sasuke-kun, you won't have to worry about a grumpy Naruto for the next few days," Ino exclaimed with a bright smile, watching Sasuke button up his white, satin shirt. "And Naruto, you can't hide him in here forever. Himmler is coming tomorrow to check up on the camp again and you'll either have to take Sasuke-kun back to the barracks or you can keep him here. If you decide to let him stay, you'll need to come up with a very good excuse."

Naruto's anger seemed to just disappear after a few minutes and he was able to talk in a normal, human-like tone, a smile on his face as he spoke. Sasuke carefully approached and stood beside the bed, asking through his dark eyes if it was alright to sit on the bed.

"A-ah, sure, go ahead," Naruto smiled crookedly, his personality a lot different from the one just minutes ago.

Sasuke hesitently took a spot at the end of the bed, as far away as possible from the Nazi, plucking at a string on the end of his white top with his stubby finger nails. Beside him, Naruto stared at him and reached his hand out, touching his old friend's shoulder, causing Sasuke to jump a bit in fear. His face turned upward and he met blue eyes that'd never been so bright before...

"You can hate me... I would hate me too if I were you," the blond spoke. "Just know that I don't mean what I say or do, that it's my illness."

Ino nodded and smiled, adding to his comment.

"I'll make sure he doesn't abuse you again, Sasuke-kun. This medicine is already working, so I know I can depend on it to make him better... So don't be afraid anymore. The Naruto sitting right beside you, he's the Naruto you knew from years and years ago."

The raven let his lips twitch upward, but he still flinched away from Naruto's hand.

xXxXx

The next day was cold and rainy, most of the prisoners in the camp forced to stay in the barracks without food. Usually, they'd be let out to do a bit of labor for the Nazis, but not that day. Most of the Nazis were standing outside with black umbrellas over their heads, going over papers that held information for the next shipment of Jews, who were mostly from Lithuania. But the light shining through the windows of Naruto's cabin showed that the blond was inside, not wanting to be out in the chilly weather. He hated storms.

Sasuke was curled up on Naruto's bed, thankful for the medicine that had turned his old friend into his previous self. The kindness that Naruto radiated was immense and he would always apologize for what he'd done to Sasuke, even though the raven could see the hurt in his eyes. He could see the betrayal that the Nazi felt.

Hugging a white pillow to his chest, he let his eyes flutter open to absorb in the scene of Naruto drinking coffee at the kitchen table, going over documents that he didn't want to deal with. He needed to get them done before Himmler arrived. Naruto had told Sasuke not to worry, that he had an excuse for him being in his cabin with him and that Himmler wouldn't dare say anything to Hitler. Himmler was a man of high status, but being Hitler's son and one of the most beloved Nazis in Germany and Austria, Naruto held way more power. If he wished, he could have Himmler annihilated for no reason at all.

"Would you like some coffee?" Naruto asked suddenly, catching Sasuke staring at him. He smiled and stood up, the legs of his chair screeching horribly against the wooden floor.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but didn't answer. He only voiced a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Why don't you leave?"

Naruto turned toward him, face suddenly blank. He pulled a glass cup from one of the cabinets and poured the already made coffee into it, silent for a moment. "How can I leave? I'm the son of the greatest man in Germany, I'm the perfect Aryan example to the German people, I'm--"

"No one monitors you," Sasuke blurted, cutting his old friend off. "You can just say you're going to go do business in Japan and leave. No one will suspect you, especially since the Fuhrer is your father."

The blond laughed hollowly. "You want me to just get up and leave? You want me to betray the people who I've come to love and who have come to trust me? It would be like what you did to me all those years ago, Sasuke... Unlike what you think, I love Germany and I love my father, as disturbed as he may be..." he smiled. "I'm not going to betray them, even if it means going to hell for all of the sins I've committed and will be committing in the future."

Sasuke winced at the answer and slowly sat up when Naruto approached him with the cup of coffee.

"What if... they find out you and Ino are Japanese?" he took the hot beverage carefully.

The Nazi moved to sit back down at the table. "I actually don't have a precise answer for that question," he chuckled. "Germany wasn't too fond of the Japanese back when I arrived there, but now they're our allies and we act as if they've been our friends for a long while... I'm not sure what would happen if I told my father. He could either kill me for lying to him all of these years, or he could keep me alive and just treat me like he'd always had. Something inside of me is telling me that he really does love me and that he wouldn't harm me, but you can't always trust your gut."

Sasuke nodded slowly and Naruto's brows lifted a bit in sudden intrigue.

"Actually, I've wanted to know why you're here, in Auschwitz. We're allied with the Japanese, so why were you--"

"I tried to hide a Jewish family in my home. When the Nazis came into my city, I hid with them in the cellar. Unfortunately, we were found," Sasuke answered without hesitation. He didn't regret what he did and he was happy he was able to keep those people alive for a little longer, though there was no doubt they'd been gassed or shot by now in another concentration camp somewhere.

Naruto didn't look disgusted with Sasuke for smuggling Jews in his home, he only smiled lightly and chuckled. "That was kind of you, to keep them in your home," he noted the raven's expression and shifted on the bed, crossing his legs. "Sasuke, when I take my medicine, this is how I am. I don't hate the Jews, gypsies, or homosexuals at all... and I certainly don't want to kill them. But because of who I am and the situation I put myself in, I have to--" there was a loud knock on his door and he shot up off of the bed, telling Sasuke to hide in the shower and draw the curtain shut.

Doing as he was told, Sasuke stepped onto the cold tiles and crouched down, shutting the curtain quickly and quietly, making sure it wouldn't move if he shifted inside the small space. He could hear the door creak open and heavy boots clacking against the hard floor. It was a slow walk and he knew that whoever was there was most likely surveying the cabin.

"Fairly clean," a clipped voice said. "And I thought you were such a messy boy."

Naruto's laughter was melodious, something Sasuke hadn't heard for a long time. "You were here just a few weeks ago, Heinrich. You clearly only remember my apartment as a teenager. Ah, go ahead and take a seat at the table, I'll get you some fresh coffee."

"Danke," boots were once again heard on the floor and he sat down, removing his SS cap and lying it on the wooden table. He adjusted his glasses and looked around once more, wondering why something seemed a bit off about the cozy home. "Hmm, Deitrich?"

"Yes?" Naruto carried the cup of coffee to his comrade and sat it down in front of him.

"You seem a tad bit more cheeerful than usual," he stared into cerulean eyes. "Why is that?"

The blond chuckled and took his own seat. "Suspicious of something? I have nothing to hide, except for maybe a bit of dust I'd swept under my rug," he glanced at the red rug on the floor. "But I highly doubt you'll tell my father about that. By the way, how is he doing?"

Himmler's light eyes stared up at him from under the round spectacles, but he let his suspicions slide, since it wasn't really a bad thing for his long time friend to be happy. He was young, after all, and the war was a very depressing time. It was a good thing that he'd found happiness in a time like this.

"The Fuhrer is doing well. He's paying close attention to the war in the Pacific at the moment, amazed with the Japanese," he took a slow sip of his coffee, enjoying the bitter taste. "They're doing well against the United States."

"Ah, that's good," Naruto sat down, glancing over at the shower for not even a second before tearing his eyes away and indulging himself into another military conversation with the taller man.

"No rude comments on the Japanese this evening, Dietrich?" Himmler chuckled, brows raised curiously. "Any time I mention our Eastern allies, you go into detail about how you despise them. Have you decided to spare me this time?" his teasing manner made Sasuke flinch as he shifted in the shower, breath hitching when his knee brushed against the curtain, making it flutter lightly.

Himmler looked over at the corner, but not with suspicious eyes, then he turned back to Naruto, who had on a rare smile.

"I don't feel well, and I think talking about those Japs would made my stomach more upset."

"I see. Then if you're not feeling well, I should take my leave. I did want to see Emilie Wurz before I left. A fine Nazi, that woman," his smile was crooked, wrinkles creasing the skin around his eyes. "Thank you for the coffee, Dietrich, I'll see you in a month," he stood up and reached forward to shake Naruto's hand. He then placed his SS hat back on his head and exited, glancing one last time at the small shower before shutting the wooden door.

Sasuke remained motionless until Naruto drew the shower curtain back himself, smiling down at him. "He's gone, you can come out now. I think he suspected something, but he won't tell my father. He's smarter than to tattle on me."

The raven slowly stood and stretched, his frame almost sickly thin. The shirt of Naruto's was huge on him and his cheeks were almost sunken, shadows underneath his dark eyes. But despite that, he was still strikingly handsome.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked and held his hand out for his old friend, knowing that his extremely thin legs weren't able to support his frame well, now that they were mostly skin and bone. He needed to put some meat and fat on those bones or else the raven would die.

Sasuke cautiously took the hand offered to him and was gently pulled toward the table. He felt so weak all of a sudden, his knees buckling. His stomach wasn't growling in hunger, but he knew he was starving. A few apples just didn't cut it.

"I could make you some pork and potato stew. Or would you like some sausage? I haven't had much food in here lately, but there was a train that brought supplies and food in this morning, so I brought back a few things."

"Can I have... some stew?" Sasuke asked. He stared down at the table, wondering if Himmler would come back unexpectedly and find him...? What would happen to Naruto?

Naruto actually somewhat grinned, a different look from the serious and bitter Nazi soldier he portrayed when not on the new medication. He pulled out a large pot from a cabinet and sat it on the old stove top, going for the sack of potatoes on the rough counter.

Sasuke watched Naruto work and he became slightly afraid.

The blond couldn't keep him in the cabin forever... he'd be caught someday and then Naruto would be shot for holding him... He couldn't let that happen, despite how they no longer held a close relationship.

"Naruto..." he started.

"Yes?"

"I... I want to go back to the barracks."


	6. Operation Barbarossa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Yay, I finally had time to update :grin: Though, I do have the stomach flu... but still! W00t!**

**Dedicated to my boyfriend, Alex, cuz he doesn't seem to get much love in my fanfics. Of course, that coould be due to the fact he's not too fond of yaoi... damn him only liking yuri :twitch:**

Naruto looked up from the stew he was making, his eyes fairly wide and full of confusion.

"You want to... go back to the barracks?"

Sasuke flinched and focused his gaze on the wooden floor, pursing his lips together tightly. He knew he had a better chance of surviving if he stayed in the Nazi's small cabin, but he'd rather die in the barracks than risk Naruto's life. The blond was kind enough to let him stay, even though he probably hated him, but Sasuke wasn't going to accept the kind offer.

"You can't keep me here forever, you know," Sasuke started. "Someone will eventually find out you're hiding me here and you'll be shot. I'm... I'm not going to let my best friend be killed for hiding one single traitor in his home."

Naruto stared.

"You hid a single Jewish family in your house because you knew they didn't deserve to die... and you refer to yourself as a traitor? You're not a traitor, Sasuke, you're a hero," the Nazi's smile was warm. "If I weren't where I am now... I would've done the exact same thing and I would be in the same position as you are now. But I'm not... and I don't know whether I should consider myself lucky or not," he laughed quietly. "And... you still call me your best friend after you betrayed me all those years ago?"

Flinching again, the raven twisted to the side and onyx eyes met cerulean.

"I never meant to betray you... I just... didn't want to be taken away by myself..." Sasuke gave Naruto a guilty look, his bangs covering his left eye. "I was afraid of dying alone, like my brother... I admit I was being selfish, but it's not like my selfishness got me anywhere," his smile was strained. "I'm in a concentration camp and you're a respected figure in Germany..."

Naruto sighed and finished up slicing the potatoes, opening his window enough for him to toss the cut skins out onto the dirt. He filled the pot with water and turned the old stove on, putting the potatoes in and brushing his hands together to get any remaining pieces off of his gloves.

"Tell me, Sasuke, after they took you away... what happened? They obviously didn't kill you."

Turning around, Sasuke traced the intricate designs on the oak table with his eyes.

"They took pity on me because I was so young and put me to work in a factory in Lithuania. I worked there until it closed down three years later, then snuck away to Poland where I worked for a Jewish couple in their clothes shop up until I turned eighteen. After that, I stayed in Poland and opened up my own store for repairs, under my German name, Haydn Kaestner. Everything had been going perfectly fine until Germany invaded Poland and the Nazis started searching for Jews to put in their camps... Since the building my store was in used to be an old factory, I had many back rooms and an attic that I could hide in, since I was afraid they'd find out I was Japanese. At the time, Germany hadn't been allied with the country, so I would've been shot on the spot or taken to a camp.

"But while I was preparing to go into hiding, the Jewish couple that I'd used to work for showed up at my doorstep, looking for a place to hide. I let them in, of course, since they'd been so kind to me when I was younger. Unfortunately, after a month of being in hiding, we were found and put onto trains to go to different concentration camps. I believe they want to Dachau... but I'm not too sure."

"I see..." Naruto added carrots and sauerkraut to the stew and stirred it with an old wooden spoon. "And even though they most likely won't make it... you tried your hardest, and that's what's important. You did a good thing, Sasuke."

"I did..." Sasuke smiled lightly. "I just wish I could've kept them alive a little longer, at least until this war ends... And if the Germans would've just left Poland under minimum patrol, I probably could've gotten them to Norway."

"You tried your hardest," Naruto commented and turned the stove off, grabbing a large spoon and scooping some stew into a hand-crafted bowl. Sitting down at the table, as well, he placed the hot food in front of the tired-looking man and patted him on the shoulder gently, slightly afraid that he'd break it. "But you know what I think that couple would want the most right now?"

"What?"

"For you to live. You're young and have a full life ahead of you... and I'm going to make sure you survive this war, alright? If I could do one thing while living this lie of a life, it would be to save at least one person. All of these things that my father is doing are completely wrong and disgusting... but I go along with them because I love him and he's done so much for me. I can't betray him, no matter how wrong I think everything is."

"And right now you're betraying him by keeping a traitor in your home, so send me back to the barracks," Sasuke stated quietly, having almost forgot how this long conversation had even begun.

Naruto snorted. "My father told me to punish those who deserve it. You, Sasuke, don't deserve going back to the barracks, or even being here in Auschwitz. So don't ask me to put you back in the barracks because I'll refuse and tie you to the headboard of my bed if necessary."

Sasuke took a careful sip of the stew's broth and sighed in delight, the taste so much better than the old apples he'd been living off of for the past week or so. Biting into a chunk of potato, he chewed slowly, savoring the texture and flavor. Even though he wanted to argue with the blond and insist that he go back to the barracks, he just couldn't. It wasn't the food, but the way Naruto kept looking at him. There was an emotion in his light blue eyes that Sasuke couldn't put his finger on, but it made him want to stay...

Laughing, the Nazi scratched the back of his head. "Does it taste good? Ino did tell me once that my cooking was the best."

"It's really good..."

Sasuke looked down at the stew, seeing his own relfection. He could see selfishness written all over his face, but he wasn't going to go back to the barracks if Naruto really didn't want him to...

Lowering his spoon, he dipped it in and watched the ripples distort his pale reflection.

xXxXx

Rain fell in heavy sheets over Auschwitz for the third time that week, Nazis walking around with large umbrellas over their heads. Lightning crackled in the distance, sending a group of birds into the sky from the tree they were hiding in, their loud squawks drawing Neji's attention away from the weapons he was making.

Gaara glanced over at him from where he was making guns, as well, drawing back his companion's attention with a slight clearing of his throat. The Nazi commander that was watching over the laborers in the room didn't take notice, continuing his slow walk down the cramped aisles on the other side of the room.

"If you stop working for a moment, you'll be beaten," he murmured.

Neji nodded and felt around the table for a specific part, lifting it up and carefully attaching it to the eleventh gun he'd made in the past hour. He had no problem with making guns every hour of the day, since it was his specialty and something he enjoyed, but he was worried about Gaara. The red-head knew how to put guns together, but not at the rate Neji could. If he didn't pick up his pace, then he'd be shot.

"Take two of my guns," he whispered, starting on his twelfth. "Add them to your pile, so that you won't be behind everyone else. I'm guessing mostly everyone has at least nine finished."

The green-eyed male's face remained impassive.

Neji sighed. "Take them, Gaara, I know you need them."

Quietly reaching over to take two of the small pistols, Gaara muttered a 'thank you' before adding them to his pile and starting on another gun. When he saw the patrolling Nazi go to the far end of the room, he scowled and glared down at the metal pieces he was putting together. Gaara wasn't able to control his anger well and he knew that if he ever got the chance, he'd take a piece of the sharp metal and slice it into the German's throat with little to no remorse whatsoever.

"Calm down," Neji could practically sense the anger and hatred rolling off of his friend's body in waves. Since he was born blind, his other senses had become more tuned. "Don't do anything foolish."

Gaara's glare darkened, but he continued working.

"We'll get out of here soon," he promised the brunette with a quiet snarl.

xXxXx

Ino smiled as she watched Sasuke eat the sausages she'd brought for him to eat, fascinated by how much the scrawny man could fit in his shrunken stomach. Reaching a gloved hand forward, she wiped away some juice from his right cheek and laughed when he blushed lightly. Sasuke was older than she was, yet he looked and acted so young now that he was cleaned up and cared for.

"If this war wasn't going on, I think I might've considered dating you," she smiled again when he averted his eyes to the table, still munching on a piece of sausage. "Don't you think he's adorable, Naruto?"

Naruto, who was on his bed going through documents and recent reports on the war, glanced up and took off his reading glasses, squinting to get a real good look at the raven who was practically squirming under all of the attention. "I suppose. I never paid much attention to how attractive he was."

It was odd for the atmosphere of the room to be completely relaxed and joyful. It was usually tense, but tonight... it was calm and warm, like when Sasuke used to live with the couple in Poland. At that moment, he really believed that he could live through the war, together with Naruto and Ino, with the both of them...

"Once we leave this camp, we should take him back to Berlin and pamper him," she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "He'd look so nice in a suit, don't you think so? Maybe I could get him a job in Papa's military factory."

"Your father?" Sasuke asked with curiousity.

"His name's Hans Wurz. See, I was taken in by a German family, too, just like Naruto. At the start of the Nazi party coming into power, my father pushed me into becoming a Nazi, too, so that no one would ever become suspicious of me. I refused and argued with him, but after a while, I finally joined," she sighed. "I only did it to make him happy. He was too old to join and he had the same beliefs as Hitler... the only thing that made them different was the fact that he would never harm me for not being an Aryan. He's almost sixty now and even though I hate what I'm doing, I hope I'm making him proud... Just like Naruto, I'm doing this for my father."

"I see..." Sasuke finished his final sausage and pushed the plate away from him.

Naruto continued to flip through the documents until he came to the most recent, his brows raising. Putting the other articles to the side, he put his glasses back on and his lips tightened. Noticing his expression, Ino gave him a concerned look.

"What is it?"

"My father just invaded the Soviet Union in Operation Barbarossa... He never told me about this," he frowned. "Does he realize how stupid his decision was? Why would he invade a strong ally like them?" sitting the document on the bed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The Russian winter's going to set in soon, too..."

"We'll surely win, though... right?" Ino's smile faultered when Naruto looked up at her.

"I don't know... If he goes straight for Moscow, then there's a real good chance we will. But he'll need to do it fast, before the temperatures drop dramatically. Our uniforms aren't made for the kind of weather the Sovuet Union has."

The blonde woman put on a strong smile for Sasuke's sake, since the raven looked fairly confused. "Ah, there's nothing to worry about, Sasuke-kun. There's no way we're going to lose. I mean, as much as I want the Third Reich to end, so that no one else will be killed... so many bad things would happen if Germany lost."

"Don't scare him," Naruto frowned and put all of his papers in a pile, slipping them into a manilla folder that he put into the drawer of the dresser by his bed. Removing his glasses and sitting them on said dresser, he stood and gave Sasuke a cheerful grin, despite what they'd just been talking about. "Well, Ino, I think it's about time you head back to your cabin. I don't want someone out looking for you and finding out Sasuke's in here."

"Right, right, I'll leave," Ino pushed her chair back and stood, ruffling Sasuke's hair fondly before saluting Naruto out of habit in public. "I'll see you when the next train comes in tomorrow morning, Naruto. And Sasuke-kun, get some rest so you can get rid of those bags under your eyes. Good night, you two," she then opened the door wide enough for her to slip out and closed it quietly behind her, her voice behind heard through the wooden wall as she greeted a passing Nazi.

"Well, we need to get to bed," Naruto stretched. "I have to get up early and you need some rest," he unbuttoned his uniform jacket and pulled it off, leaving himself in a white button-up shirt. Hanging the jacket on the coat rack, he removed the white shirt, as well. Sasuke didn't really need to undress since his clothes were thin. "Oh, and you'll be sleeping in my bed with me. If someone happens to walk in before I wake up, it's best for them to think that you're a whore instead of a prisoner here."

Sasuke scowled. "Smart idea," his words oozed sarcasm.

"Yes, better a whore than a prisoner," Naruto repeated himself and nodded.

**I decided to end this chapter in a happier tone, since all the other ones have been depressing. Plus, a medicated Naruto equals a funny Naruto :grin:**


	7. Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Wow, it's been a while. But it's summer now, so I should be able to get this fic done soon!**

eight months later

Sasuke awoke to the sound of screams outside of the cabin, his eyes shooting open as wide as they could go. He could feel that Naruto was missing without even looking, his heart racing in his chest and bile rising up to his mouth. He could tell what was going on and he just wanted to vomit, the thought of all those innocent people being shot and dumped in mass graves sickening him.

It felt strange to see this going on from afar... just a while ago he'd been a part of this whole "final solution" and had been so close to do death. But now he was being sheltered... His luck almost made him cringe. Why was he the only one to have the chance to live? Why was everyone else, who deserved to live more than him, being killed?

"I should have died with them..." he spoke softly as he sat up and lowered his head, his soft bangs brushing along his jaw. He looked at his pale hands that were clutching the bed sheets and narrowed his eyes. "I should have died in that shower room along with all of those other people... But one can only escape death once. My time should be coming soon..."

He didn't understand why he was thinking so negatively now. The past few months he had been in such warm company and had such a good time... He'd been dragged away from the reality of things for a little while.

Moving the blankets, Sasuke climbed out of bed, refusing to look out the window at the gravesites that were a few yards away. He went into the kitchen and slid down the cabinets, to the hard floor below him. He closed his eyes and listened to the faint humming that rang through the cabin. A train must've come in, he noted.

"What makes me think I'll survive this war...? I might have shelter now, but I'll be found out sooner or later..." he breathed in deeply and let his shoulders go limp. "I'll end up like everyone else..." he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the floor. "Dead and thrown in a grave where no one has a name, where no one even had a life to begin with."

Suddenly, there were three resounding knocks on the door and Sasuke's body tensed up. Naruto was supposed to be out at the train platform and Ino said she was supposed to take part in the shootings... so who was it?

Quietly getting up, he stepped out of the kitchen and away from the door. The knocks continued, though, and a distinct German voice spoke through the wood.

"Dietrich sent me," the male voice said. "I am to discuss plans with you on your escape from Auschwitz Birkenau. Don't worry, there is no one around to hear me nor see you open the door for me."

Sasuke's body relaxed and he hesitantly walked forward, his hand on the door handle. He wasn't sure he could trust this person, but... he was talking about helping him escape, and the only people who knew about him being here were Naruto and Ino.

"Naruto sent you?" his voice cracked from slight fear.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, or however you Japanese say his name. He spoke with me when I arrived here and told me to come see you. If you'd let me in, I would like to talk about how we can get you to America, where you'll be safe from the Third Reich."

The raven opened the door slowly and peered out to see a smiling face, crystal blue eyes sparkling underneath the bill of his cap. He was wearing an SS uniform, his blond hair slicked back in an very authoritative manner. Over all, his stance and face came off as warm and welcoming.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke. I received quite a few letters in code from Dieterich about you," the man spoke smoothly as he stepped into the cabin and closed the door for Sasuke, locking it himself. He let his eyes roam the cozy cabin and he smiled. "I'm fairly happy that he was able to find a medicine that works with his illness. He's much more tolerable now, isn't he?" he laughed.

Sasuke was wary to smile along with the stranger.

"Ah, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Bruno Halz. I've been a good friend of Dietrich's since the start of the first World War," his warm voice was very comforting. "Now, being that good friend, I'm here to help him. He wants me to find a way for you to escape, so I will do so."

He sat down at the kitchen table and laced his fingers together, nodding for Sasuke to sit down as well. Not really knowing how to take this new turn of events, the raven did as he was told and took a seat across from the Nazi. His black orbs were full of confusion as he realized that whatever diety existed wanted him to live. One good thing after the other was happening to him...

"Can you... really help me escape?"

There it was, his hope coming back full force, his eyes almost watering. Just a few minutes ago he'd been sure of his death, but now... there was another thing that was helping him cheat death. He was still within death's clutches, but if he would be able to get out of reach... he could cheat it for good. If he could get to America, he wouldn't have the chance of dying.

Bruno smiled again, another warm upturn of lips.

"I have a plan, but... the timing has to be perfect for it to work. I work right under Heinrich Himmler and if I can go by anything he's saying, Germany is losing the war. We lost the Battle of Stalingrad in the Soviet Union, resulting in the death of too many of our soldiers. Also, the fuhrer is becoming ill... I don't know what's wrong with him, but he doesn't have the same mental stability anymore. He won't be able to keep the war going for much longer."

"Germany's losing..." Sasuke muttered those two words as if they were the sign of a miracle.

"If the war ends soon, we'll put my plan into action. Not only am I helping you, but I'm also helping two other people that Dietrich took a liking to. I believe their names were Neji Hyuuga and Gaara. It's a shame, Gaara's brother and sister were shot this morning..." Bruno stood up and brushed off the lower part of his uniform. "But I'll discuss my plan with Dietrich, so that he can carry it out at a later date. Just know now that you need not be afraid of him. You can trust him with your life, Sasuke," something glinted in his eyes, a foreshadowing to something. "I'll take my leave now. It was a pleasure to have met you," he bowed his head and left before Sasuke could even say anything.

It was like he'd just came in and left, implanting a large amount of hope in Sasuke's heart. There was a good chance to escape... he just wished he could've been told what it was.

"I can escape this hell..." he mumbled to himself, ignoring the continuous screaming outside. He was going to cheat death for the final time.

xXxXxXx

Storm clouds passed over the camp, thunder rumbling through the sky and scaring a few of the younger Nazi members. The elders laughed at them as they held their mugs full of alcohol, making jokes with each other about how Germany would take over all of Europe. It was as if they were ignoring the fact that they were losing, ignoring the fact that their great leader wasn't as great as he'd been in the beginning.

Naruto passed by the group with a frown on his face. He hated how people could rely so strongly on a single person, when they should just rely on themselves. A single person can only carry you so far.

"Dietrich!" one of the Nazis called to him with a smug look. "Come join the celebration!"

"And what exactly are you celebrating?" Naruto asked them while stopping his pace. "The fact that we lost the Battle of Stalingrad? The fact that thousands of our men froze to death in the Russian winter? The fact that my father is becoming ill-fit to carry on this war?"

All of the Nazis gave him a look that he read as them knowing he was right. But they were prideful people and only glared at him in a manner that said: "You're a traitor."

"The fuhrer is as strong as ever! We lost one battle, so what? It looks like you're losing faith in your own country, Dietrich, and even in your own father," one snorted. "You'll see, we'll win this war and take the World Island."

Naruto scoffed and headed back in the direction of his cabin. As much as he loved his father, he knew that the man wasn't strong enough to continue the war. He was becoming ill and... as much as it hurt Naruto, he knew his only parent was going to die. But even though he wasn't German, he still had that German nationalism that was put into his mind during the first World War. He wanted his country to win... but his father was making stupid decisions. He was putting more money into the concentration camps than into tanks for his own troops.

"I want Germany to win, I don't want Germany to win..." he sighed. "There are positives and negatives for both, but at the moment, I need to focus on getting Sasuke out of here," he whispered to himself and opened the door to his cabin, finding Sasuke sitting on his bed looking through documents.

The raven looked up at him with a serious face.

"Germany really is losing the war," he stated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto sighed again and took off his uniform top, leaving himself in his usual white shirt.

"Because I didn't want to tell myself," he smiled bitterly and sat down next to Sasuke, laying back and closing his eyes. "I know we're going to lose, but at the same time... I **hope** we're going to win. Even though I'm not German, I was raised up in Germany and I have the same nationalistic ideas as anyone else there. I have German pride that keeps me believing we'll win. Yet at the same time, I know we won't win and that makes me happy. The concentration camps won't continue and no more innocent people will have to be killed."

Sasuke looked down at him.

"You're very confusing."

"Aren't I?" Naruto smiled. "Did Bruno stop by?"

"He did and he told me about him having a plan," Sasuke snorted. "He didn't tell me what it was, though, so I'm a bit annoyed. Did he tell you?"

"He did, but it's something I have to keep a secret until the time comes," Naruto explained seriously. "Don't worry... it'll work."

_Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll get you out of here... even if it means sacrificing myself._

xXxXxXx

Sasuke rolled over on Naruto's bed for the tenth time that night, not able to get an ounce of sleep. After the blond had left to do some patrolling, Sasuke had decided to go to bed early. Unfortunately, his plans weren't going too well. His eyes burned from being so tired and he groaned, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep at that moment.

A barely audible sound from outside alerted him, though, and his eyes snapped open. He could hear the sound of footsteps in the grass on the side of the cabin and a few soft-spoken words in German. His heart raced and before he could even sit up, the door to the small home was kicked open and two guns were pointed at him, one firing and hitting the wall right behind his head.

"Find Dietrich!"

"Find him now!"

The two nazis called out to the men that were far behind them, the both of them running into the cabin and grabbing Sasuke's arms. They were extremely rough in handling him, one of them bashing the butt of his gun against the black-haired male's skull.

Sasuke's vision swam and he could hear his heart beat in his ears, blood running down his neck from the wound on the back of his head. He slumped forward as they dragged him from the cabin and he could barely hear Naruto cursing and yelling under the sound of the sudden rumble of thunder. It seemed as if the sky was finally going to let the rain loose, a few raindrops hitting his pale face.

"Throw him in the barracks!"

_Naruto..._ Sasuke tried to catch his breath, his lungs feeling as if they'd been bashed in. _N-Naruto..._

"One of my men found a note in Bruno Halz's room stating that he was planning to help a prisoner in your room escape from this camp!" an elder nazi yelled. "You're very fortunate that you're the fuhrer's son, or else you'd be as dead as Bruno right now!"

The blond winced and looked down, regretting ever getting his friend involved in this.

"Take him to Berlin to see the fuhrer," the man growled. "And put the boy in the shower room."

"You don't take him anywhere!" Naruto hissed as two nazis held his arms back. "I may have gone against the rules, but I am **still** in a higher position than all of you! If you take him to anywhere but the barracks, I'll make sure that you're thrown in prison for life," he snarled. "If I come back from Berlin and he's dead, don't you think for a second that I won't harm you or your families!"

All of the men around him looked at each other and the eldest's lips turned up into a snarl.

"I highly doubt the fuhrer would let you return after what you did. But I will follow your orders until further notice, sir," he growled, hating that he was in a lower position. "Take the prisoner to the barracks and make sure he's fed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him before he was pulled away.

He watched them take Sasuke's unconscious form away and he prayed that everything would be ok. He was sure he could talk his way out of anything with his father, especially with how sick he was, but... he was worried his men would go against what he said and kill the raven.

_Please Sasuke, don't stop hoping... Not yet..._

**There are only a few chapters left, so please review!**


	8. Let Us Sin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I am sooo sorry it's been so long D: But I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. The story is almost over, so leave reviews! Danke!**

**Some romance and such occurs in this chapter, so yay!**

Sasuke sat in the crowded barracks, in between a dying Roma woman and a starving Russian POW. His hair was matted down with grease and sweat and his dirty rags barely covered his jutting bones. His cheeks were sunken in from weeks of starvation and the scent of human waste and death was everywhere.

Suddenly, footsteps approached the barracks and the door opened, letting in sunlight that the prisoners hadn't seen in a while. A light brown-haired nazi soldier let his blue eyes roam over the crowded room and cocked his head to the side, face hard.

"To the showers," he said, his voice rough. He held up his gloved hand and motioned for a few other soldiers outside to come in and drag out the dead, all of the men standing to the side as the prisoners slowly walked outside. Fear was in all of their eyes, save for two Jewish Poles who had their chins high in pride for who they were.

The raven didn't know what to do. If he didn't follow orders, he'd be shot on the spot. But if he did, he would be passed and there would be no handsome Naruto to rescue him this time. He stood slowly and made his way to the very back of the barracks and looked around for anywhere to hide, sliding underneath a crooked shelf that held only dust and spiderwebs. He reached out and pulled two large bails of dirty water in front of where he was hiding so the officers wouldn't see him in the darkness.

He closed his eyes and licked his dry lips, wondering if Naruto was okay. His old friend could be dead for all he knew... yet he hid himself away like this because the hope of the blond coming to save him was too strong to release. The sound of footsteps approached him and he held his breath, his heart beat loud in his ears and throbbing in his temples.

"There are no bodies back here, Grenz," an officer stated blandly, kicking empty boxes to the side. "Just tell the others to dispose of whoever's dead in their bunks and we'll get lunch afterwards."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, wondering how those men could have a job so... horrible, yet they could freely enjoy a warm meal without any guilt. Imagining Naruto in his mind, all he could see was the joyful smile on the man's face as he made supper for the hungry Uchiha. He couldn't even remember what Naruto was like without his medicine.

The officer went back to where the bunks were and Sasuke could hear bodies hitting the floor, then being dragged out. A familiar voice reached his ears and he reached out to move one of the water bails to the side so he could hear better, his coal black eyes peering out from the shadows.

"Wurz, I didn't expect you to be back from the shooting range so soon," a man chuckled. "Are the men giving you a hard time?"

Ino's voice rose in pitch, clearly aggitated.

"You are to go with the group to the showers, Kolnas. Those are direct orders from Himmler himself," her heavy books clunked against the wooden flooring that was covered in dirt. "I'm sure you don't want to end up lined up like the prisoners in front of those trenches in the ground," she smirked. "Then shot in the back of the head."

The man known as Kolnas grunted and quickly rushed past her to do his job, leaving the blonde woman alone in the barracks. She walked through, her crystal blue eyes running along the bunks. "Sasuke?" the sound of something moving made her hurry to the back and her face lit up when she saw the man's hand reach out to take hold of her ankle.

Sasuke pulled himself out and got extra help from Ino in order to get up, his thin legs shaking beneath him. He was extremely malnourished, only a tiny bit of fat and muscle on his bones. To Ino, he looked like a skeleton covered in a cloak of skin...

"I'm so glad you've managed to survive in here," she told him with a pretty smile. "I got word from Naruto... he's been staying with his father in Berlin and will be arriving back here tonight. He told me that I needed to find a way for you to escape to my cabin before he gets here, because a train of Russian prisoners is arriving this evening. He wants you out of here before they're placed in all of the barracks."

The dark-haired man's thin lips turned upward into an almost warm smile. The man... had only been thinking of his safety the whole time he was gone. For some reason, that brought a foreign, strange feeling to his stomach. He lifted a slender hand up and pressed it against his non-existant belly, wondering what the sensation was. He'd been feeling it quite a bit the past few weeks, since he'd been shoved in the dirty room and away from the tall nazi he'd become so accustomed to.

"Is he... doing alright?" he found himself asking.

Ino nodded and held his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over the skin by his knuckles. She could see excitement and hope in the pale boy's obsidian eyes, something that she'd seen in hers before... Releasing Sasuke's hands, she pulled out a small note on yellow parchment paper that was crumpled and torn a bit on the edges. Handing it to Sasuke, she smiled.

"This will answer that question. Now, you stay here while I see if there's anyone around. It's close to the time when the officers and workers have their lunches," she patted him on the shoulder before going to the open doors of barracks, peering out.

Sasuke unfolded the crinkled paper and stepped close to the wall where a beam of sunlight made its way through from the outside world. The small ray illuminated half of the paper and he swallowed as he read, his eyes moving over each and every well-written letter.

_Sasuke,_

_If you're reading this, then that means you're either safe and sound in Ino's cabin or that you were too eager to wait to see how I was doing. I arrived in Berlin two days after I was taken out of Auschwitz, and my father greeted me at the train station. He looked extremely ill, which could be a good or bad thing... But when I hugged him, he immediately forgave me for harboring a prisoner in my cabin and let me stay with him until it was safe for me to return to the camp. Other than his beautiful lover, Eva Braun, and his faithful hound, Blondie, I am the only thing he has left to cherish and hold trustworthy. He would never throw me away, so I suppose I am very grateful for that. If I weren't his son, I am sure he wouldn't hesitate to have me disposed of._

_I will be back at Auschwitz soon and I am very determined to go through with a plan to help you escape. No matter what happened in the past... I have forgiven you, like my father has forgiven me. I have learned that if you cherish someone, you forgive them for their mistakes. We were children, we didn't know any better. Hopefully, we can be as close as we once were. _

_It will be a pleasure to see you again,_

_Krzystoff Dietrich_

The raven couldn't help but feel somewhat warm. He had no clue why he felt the way he did, or what exactly it was, but... it wasn't unpleasant. Folding the letter back up, he looked up to see Ino motioning for him to follow her. He took a deep breath, strangely excited to see Naruto's face again. Walking to Ino, he followed her out and into the bright sunlight he'd been stripped of for weeks.

xXxXxXx

Ino placed her coat over Sasuke's bony shoulders as he sat at her kitchen table with a cup of warm coffee in his grasp. She put a bowl of potato and beef soup in front of him, along with a plate of sausages and potato pancakes, hoping he would eat all of it and gain back the meat on his bones. It was unfortunate that Naruto would have to see him in such horrible condition, but knowing him, he'd probably cook and cook until Sasuke was twice as large as he was before.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll end up making yourself sick. I also made sure to add some extra fat so that you'd gain weight a bit faster," Ino sat down at the table, folding her hands under her chin. Her blue eyes watched Sasuke devour the food, his cheeks flushed a bit from the excitement of having food in stomach for the first time in a while. "Is it good? I used my father's recipe."

Sasuke nodded in reply and continued to eat, frushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. He was fresh and clean, having taken a long shower in the cabin before settling down for dinner, a pair of long sleeping pants that Ino had taken from Naruto's cabin on his bony hips. He also had on a beige sweater that the blonde woman never wore, the material loose on him.

"You know..." Ino began, "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but... there was another letter that Naruto sent to me that he wanted me to keep solely between us. You have a right to know, though, since it **does** have to do with you," she smiled and tilted her head to the side, her hair spilling over her shoulders. "Naruto told me about his past with you... and he told me about certain feelings that he's kept to himself all of these years..."

_Certain feelings...? _Sasuke frowned.

"Just because he is who he is doesn't mean he's different from any other man, Sasuke. Men have certain needs... desires," her eyes sparkled as if she were revealing something spectacular and known to no one else. "And some men, such as Naruto, desire a little... 'company', if you know what I mean. Especially during these times of war."

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm a little. Oh, he knew what she meant by 'company'.

"Don't get me wrong, he's not looking for a bed partner, he's looking for something--

A sudden knock at the door surprised the both of them, Sasuke's eyes filling with a tinge of fright. He calmed down, though, when Ino smiled sweetly and stood, mumbling a "don't worry" to him. Getting up from her chair, she shuffled to the door and opened it, peaking outside. When her face lit up, Sasuke could feel his stomach do a flip.

He placed his hand on his stomach once again, now knowing what it was...

He wanted 'company', as well; he wanted Naruto's company.

"Come on in, we've been waiting!" she opened the door wide enough to let Naruto in, the man dressed in a pair of dress pants and a snug, black, leather jacket. His hair had been trimmed and he looked even more... handsome than usual, Sasuke noted, his spoon of soup frozen by his lips.

The blue-eyed officer grinned that foxy grin of his, his eyes crinkling a bit.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound, Sasuke. It looks like my men followed my orders and didn't kill you, which I'm very thankful for. I might have to get them a couple of beers," he chuckled, slipping off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack by the front door.

Sasuke looked away, not laughing. He somewhat wished that Ino wouldn't have informed him of how the blond longed for a partner... because that had made him realized what exactly he was feeling. He wanted someone, too... And the fact that Ino had said his letter had to do with him... that only meant that he was the one Naruto wanted. That was strange, considering Naruto hadn't shown any sexual or romantic interest in him at all.

Maybe Ino was just fooling around with him, since that **was** what women liked to do. Mess with mens' heads.

"He might be safe for now, but look at how malnourished he is," Ino chided, running her fingers through Sasuke's silky locks. He felt like a child, being talked about by adults. "There's hardly any meat on his bones and he has trouble walking because his legs are so thin."

"That's why we're going to feed him everything we have, so that he can gain the weight back," Naruto grinned even wider, placing his hand on Sasuke's head after Ino had removed hers. He looked down at the man with cerulean eyes, something in them that the raven couldn't distinguish.

Ino smiled knowingly.

"Ah, but I have watch duty this evening, so... I'll be leaving the two of you alone. Forgive me for not being able to stay longer, but I don't want anyone searching for me and finding Sasuke," she put on a different official coat than the one draped over Sasuke's shoulders and headed out, waving to them before shutting the door behind her.

Naruto crouched down so that he was close to Sasuke's height sitting down, and checked out his face, neck, then the rest of him. He lifted the shirt and grimaced at the sight of the rib cages completely sticking out over his sunken stomach.

Sasuke felt embarrassed, his cheeks dusted a light pink. He could die in this concentration camp, he could never see the outside world again, he could end up buried somewhere and never found... But at that moment, all that mattered to him was that he looked like** this** in front of a man that looked so high-class.

_Look at me, an Auschwitz prisoner falling for a nazi officer..._

He looked down at Naruto's concentrated face as he examined how tight the skin was against his bones, his fingers running over pale skin. Sasuke sighed.

_Is that what's happening? I'm falling for him? The only friend I had as a child, the only person I ever trusted other than my older brother... and the only man now who tries so desperately hard to save me?_

Everything seemed so sudden to him, like a typhoon of emotions that decided to suddenly ambush him now. Not able to stop himself, he shifted his arm and placed his palm against Naruto's defined jaw, causing the man to lift his gaze upward. The blond looked up and was surprised when the male leaned in and brushed his lips against his.

Naruto jerked back and stood, stumbling back. He cleared his throat, feeling guilty for causing that expression of hurt to cross Sasuke's face. He licked his lips and almost shivered as he remembered the feel of the other's lips.

"I-Ino must have... told you about the letter," he guessed, looking away. "I should have known that she would tell you anyway..." he sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Look, I... I used to like you when we were little... and seeing you again for the first time when you arrived here brought all of those feelings back... I kept them to myself, though, since romance is something that doesn't belong in a place like this."

Sasuke stared, shocked.

"Especially a homosexual relationship," Naruto chuckled bitterly. "I refused to tell you anything; I wanted to get you out of here before I became too attached to you again and before anything bad happened to you."

The raven stood up and stepped forward, reaching out to grip onto the collar of Naruto's button-up shirt.

Naruto looked straight into his eyes.

"Nothing could come out of a relationship with me, Sasuke. It would only lead to misery--" he was cut off when chapped lips pushed against him, but he didn't make any move to stop the action. He let his eyes slip shut and he kissed back passionately, not knowing how all of this happened. He could remember there not being any feelings between them all of those other times, then... then **this**.

Sasuke felt something flare up inside of him, something in the back of his head telling him he wanted this more than anything.

"S-Sasuke," the blond groaned when the other male pulled away slowly. "Becoming attached will only make things more difficult..."

"I don't care," the man kissed him again, moaning against those lush lips. He'd never kissed anyone before, never held a man like this, never wanted anything so passionately. This had all happened so suddenly, so out of the blue... But he didn't regret it.

"Sasuke..."

"Nothing keeps you from what you want," Sasuke whispered against red lips. "That's what you told me when we were little. What happened to the persistant Naruto I used to know?" Those words seemed to have struck a cord deep inside of the officer, because he growled deep in his throat before pushing Sasuke across and knocking him onto the bed. He loomed over him and kissed down his throat.

"You're a cheat, Uchiha, you always were."

Sasuke smiled faintly and tilted his head back, moaning lightly. Nothing happened after that, though. Naruto was still, laying his cheek against Sasuke's collarbone long enough for the raven to become a little tired. He didn't complain because of the lack of intimacy, since he **was** beyond tired...

He smiled.

Naruto knew all along that he was going to pass out from exhaustion. Now who was the cheat?

"Naruto..."

"Rest," the man sat up and placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. "No continuing this until you're back to normal and completely healthy. I will see you in the morning."

Sasuke groaned tiredly, but let his eyes slip shut and his mouth fall slack.

_Let us sin all we can, until our time comes to have it all taken away..._

xXxXxXx

Sasuke awoke to the sound of people yelling outside of the cabin, the voices shaking the walls. He rubbed the slumber from his eyes and sat up, his stomach growling for food. No one was in the cabin, Ino's and Naruto's coats gone, which meant they were out on duty.

"You were with your father for almost two months, Dietrich! If you knew he was going to do this, why didn't you talk him out of it! He should have taken a plane out of Berlin!" a nazi shouted, clearly angry. His blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Naruto, the officer looking as calm as ever.

"He didn't want to abandon his people and leave Berlin, so he chose to hide himself away in his bunker. You drone on and on about how great my father is and how he loves his people, yet you become irked when he **doesn't** abandon them?"

The unknown soldier looked ready to punch Naruto in the face, but he refused to do it. If the Fuhrer found out, he would surely be given the death sentence.

"The Reds are on their way to Berlin right now!" he hollered. "If they find your father, they'll kill him!"

"Don't you think I understand that?.!" Naruto finally snapped, his teeth gritted. Kolnas, Grenz, get him away from me before I spill his blood!" he ordered the two men beside him. They nodded and grabbed both arms of the angry soldier. "Put him under house arrest in his cabin for three days. I don't want to see his face."

"Yes, sir!"

Ino watched on behind her friend, sighing. She knew it wasn't the anger he had when off of his medication, but she was still frightened. How much longer could he take before he snapped? Sure, he had the comfort of having Sasuke by his side, but the only man that had cared for him and watched over him had a huge chance of dying...

"Dietrich," she spoke his fake name, "come with me to my cabin. I'll make you some tea to calm you down."

Naruto followed her, still uptight. But once he entered the small home and saw Sasuke placing cups of tea on the table, along with plates covered in different tasty breads, he let his shoulders relax and he smiled warmly to his friend.

"I heard everyone yelling outside, so I thought I'd make tea to relax you both. I haven't made it in a while, but it should be alright," he sat down and watched the handsome officer settle himself beside him, taking a bite of jellied wheat bread.

"Thank you so much," Ino smiled happily and took a seat, as well. "You saved me the effort."

Sasuke didn't recieve a vocal reply from Naruto, but as he felt the large and very warm hand of the other man being placed on his knee, he smiled to himself.

That was all the reply he needed.

**Yes, a much less darker chapter. I also added some romance, which I was happy to finally get to. Please review!**


End file.
